Aún en la muerte
by m3ndoza
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son las mejores amigas. Rach se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero algo impide que se los confiese a Quinn :S
1. Malditas botanas

Rachel Berry se encontraba parada, en ese lugar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, se sentía tan mal, triste y deprimida. -**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Te necesito! ¡Te extraño!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Queridos lectores, antes de explicarles porqué Rachel está llorando, debo narrarles ciertos acontecimientos que sucedieron antes y que, eventualmente, nos llevan a esa escena.

Rachel Berry (una morena, de ojos chocolate y gran voz) y Quinn Fabray (una rubia, de ojos avellana y linda voz) tuvieron un comienzo un tanto difícil, pero con el paso del tiempo terminaron siendo las mejores amigas. Las personas que las conocían de antes, no podían creerlo al principio, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que esa amistad era sincera y que se querían mucho. Tan amigas eran que la primera persona a la que Quinn le confeso su sexualidad fue a Rachel, quien la apoyo incondicionalmente. Por su parte, Rachel salía con Finn Hudson, un buen, pero algo torpe muchacho; aunque nadie podía negar que quería a Rachel.

Se podría decir que el inicio de nuestra historia se da en una fiesta. Ustedes saben que en las fiestas, el alcohol ayuda a cometer estupideces o da el valor para hacer algo. En este caso, animó a los presentes a jugar el típico juego de la botella. Nuestras chicas no estaban tan tomadas, ellas no eran de ese tipo de personas que se emborrachan en las fiestas. Sin embargo, también se unieron al juego.

Este típico juego, hizo que Rachel se diera cuenta de algo, o más bien, terminara aceptando algo que siempre estuvo ahí. A Finn le tocó besar a una chica muy guapa y a Rachel no le molestó en lo absoluto, se le hizo tan raro *_¿Qué sucede conmigo?_* pensó. Y luego, cuando a Quinn le tocó besar a una chica linda, quien por cierto comentó su buena suerte de poder besar a Quinn, Rach sí se puso celosa. Y fue ahí, en ese momento en el que Quinn besaba a otra, que Rachel cayó en cuenta de que la rubia le gustaba más que como amiga. Tuvo un momento de negación, pero luego llegó la aceptación; sonrió para sus adentros y pensó *_Tengo que hablar con Finn_*.

Distraída en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la botella había dejado de girar y que apuntaba hacia ella. Miró la botella y luego a quien la había girado. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y juraría que también comenzó a sudar, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. La botella la había girado Quinn. La rubia tenía una pequeña, casi indetectable, sonrisa en los labios y miraba con timidez a Rach.

Todos gritaban "beso, beso". Los ojos avellana de la rubia se conectaron con los chocolate de la morena. Se acercaron lentamente, y al sentir el aliento de la otra en su rostro no pudieron más y cerrando los ojos, se fundieron en un tierno pero gran beso. Rachel sintió fuegos artificiales, jamás había sentido eso. Supo que sólo con Quinn sentiría fuegos artificiales.

Se fueron alejando, aún con la mirada perdida en la otra, como si los demás presentes no existieran, pero con el ruido de los típicos chicos festejando porque dos mujeres se habían besado, regresaron a la realidad. Se regalaron una sonrisa y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta como si nada.

Esa noche, lo único en lo que Rachel pudo pensar y soñar fue el beso. Sentía los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos y suspiraba al recordarlo. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Finn, pero un temor le entró, *_¿y si Quinn no siente lo mismo?_*, que Quinn fuese gay y estuviera soltera no le aseguraban nada. ¿Sería mejor idea, hablar primero con Quinn? ¿Tantear el terreno y ver si terminar con Finn sería lo correcto?

Después de dos días después de la fiesta, Rachel lo decidió, primero hablaría con Quinn. La citó para verse. La rubia le dijo que fuera a cenar a su casa, pues no habría nadie, ya que Judy (la mamá de Quinn) estaba de viaje.

Rach estaba súper nerviosa y a la vez emocionada. No sabía que iba a decir, no sabía si sería directa, o si primero le preguntaría a Quinn si le gustaba alguien, no sabía nada. Se arregló más de lo normal, quería estar sexy y linda para su rubia, y lo logró. Tomó la botella de vino que había comprado para la ocasión y salió rumbo a casa de Quinn.

A Quinn se le había olvidado comprar la botana. Miró el reloj y supuso que la morena ya estaba en camino; conocía su puntualidad. Sin embargo, salió a comprar la botana a la tienda de la esquina de enfrente.

De camino a casa de Quinn, Rachel pensaba en momentos del pasado…

[[Si recibía un mensaje cariñoso de Finn, le mandaba una carita feliz junto con un "yo también" que contestaba el "te quiero" de Finn; pero si recibía un mensaje de Quinn, una enorme sonrisa se me dibujaba en el rostro y le contestaba con más palabras, caritas y un "te adoro". En Facebook, buscaba cualquier pretexto para escribirle a Quinn y podíamos tener 324 comentarios por publicación, mientras que con Finn, a lo mucho llegaban a 5. Finn, al ser el quarterback, tenía "fans" que de vez en cuando le gritaban "guapo" o le sonreían. Al ver este tipo de cosas, rodeaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, mientras sonreía pensando *_¡Ay! estas chicas_*. En cambio con Quinn, por ser muy bella, también tenía "fans", tanto chicos como chicas. Cuando veía a un chico coquetearle a la rubia, sonreía y pensaba *_Pobre chico, no tiene oportunidad_*, pero si era una chica la que coqueteaba con la rubia, las cosas cambiaban y sentía un malestar y me ponía seria]]

*_Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, era tan obvio_* se dijo a sí misma. Rachel tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía borrar. El simple hecho de haber aclarado sus sentimientos a ella misma, la ponían contenta y tenía esperanzas de que la rubia sintiera lo mismo.

La morena llegó a casa de Quinn. Se bajó de su auto y cruzó la calle. Iba a avanzar hacia el departamento de Quinn, cuando escuchó un grito -**¡Hey guapa!** –Sonrió al reconocer la voz, se giró y vio a Quinn, del otro lado de la calle. Quinn estaba regresando de comprar la botana, cargaba una bolsa de papel con la botana dentro -**¡Hey rubia!** –Saludó, también Rach. Se regalaron una sonrisa.

La rubia avanzó hacia la calle y miró hacia ambos lado para cruzar. Puso un pie en la calle y comenzó a avanzar hacia Rachel. La morena esperaba, sonriente, del otro lado. Esa sonrisa se desvaneció, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte ruido se escuchó. Rach vio, horrorizada, el cuerpo de Quinn volar por los aires después de que un auto la arrollara.

* * *

Esta es la pequeña introducción a la historia. A ver que les parece.  
saludos!


	2. Sala de espera

-**¿Hola?, ¿alguien? ¿Dónde estoy?** –Preguntaba Quinn, sin obtener respuesta. Se encontraba parada en un cuarto blanco y sin rastro de gente. Escuchó voces cerca y visualizó una puerta al fondo de la habitación. Se dirigió a ella y logró salir del cuarto blanco. Vi mucha gente caminando por ese lugar, que era tan blanco como el cuarto que acababa de abandonar.

Se acercó a una mujer –**Disculpe ¿sabe dónde estamos?** –La mujer la miró y le regaló una mirada tierna, casi maternal. –**Será mejor que hables con los sujetos vestidos de traje blanco** –Le contestó la mujer. –**Ok, gracias** –dijo la rubia.

Quinn vio a un hombre y a una mujer con traje blanco y se acercó a ellos. –**Disculpen** –dijo para llamar su atención. Ambos voltearon a verla -**¿Si?** –preguntó la mujer. -**¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?** –interrogó Quinn, ya algo desesperada. –**¿Dónde vas a estar? En el cielo, o bueno, la sala de espera al cielo** –le dijo el hombre. -**¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el cielo? Es un sueño, ¿no? Estoy soñando** –Quinn estaba en negación. –**Lo siento nena**- dijo la mujer –**pero… estás muerta**. -Quinn se quedó quieta, sin palabras.

Ya que regresó a la normalidad, Quinn fue a la 'oficina' de la mujer, quien por cierto se llamaba Linda, a que hablaran sobre su situación.

-**Verás Quinn, lamento mucho que hayas muerto, pero era tu hora** –aclaró la mujer, tratando de consolarla.  
-**No puede ser, soy joven. Se suponía que yo, Quinn Fabray, sería una actriz reconocida. Quería tener familia e hijos…. Dios, estaba enamorada.** –comentó con desesperación, la rubia.  
-**¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Eso se escribe efe,a,be,ere,a,ye?** –preguntó titubeante, Linda.  
-**Sí, así es** –afirmó Quinn, con duda en el rostro. Linda tragó saliva, gesto que la rubia notó -**¿Pasa algo? **–Preguntó Quinn.  
-**¡Dios! Hemos cometido un error **–comentó, llevándose las manos a la boca.  
-**¿Qué?** **¿Cómo que un error? ** –preguntó la rubia, algo alterada.  
-**La persona que debió morir, era Quinn Febrey… con e** –dijo con una cara de poesía.  
-**¿Me está jodiendo? Perdone mi lenguaje, pero ¿me está diciendo que me morí por un error?** –la rubia estaba bastante enfadada pero mantenía la compostura.  
-**Yo, yo, no sé que decirle. No tengo idea como se pudieron haber equivocado así. **–Tartamudeaba Linda, tratando de disculparse.  
-**Eso no me ayuda. Si todo fue un error, pues devuélvanme a mi cuerpo, a mi vida y ya **–exigió Quinn.**  
**-**No es tan fácil Sra. Fabray**  
-**¿Cómo no? Fue su error, ahora arréglelo. ¡Esto es el cielo!**  
-**Es la sala de espera al cielo… pero bueno, el punto aquí es que su cuerpo ya no le serviría.  
**-**¿De qué habla? **–cuestionó la rubia.  
-**Bueno, su cuerpo ya está bajo tierra y en estado de putrefacción**.  
-**¿Cómo dice? Eso no es posible, apenas morí  
**-**El tiempo en la tierra no pasa como aquí** –Aclaró la mujer.  
–**Y, ¿qué piensa hacer? Tienen que resolver esto de alguna forma. No me puedo quedar muerta sino era mi hora. **  
-**Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón. Venga conmigo, veremos que podemos hacer.**

Mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo, lleno de gente y que daba a varias habitaciones, algo llamó la atención de la rubia. Era gente que entraba y salía de una habitación cuyo letrero decía 'ESCUCHE A SUS AMADOS'. -**¿Qué es eso?** –le preguntó Quinn a Linda. –**Es la habitación donde puedes escuchar a tus seres queridos cuando hablan o piensan en ti.** –respondió Linda. Quinn se acercó a la habitación. –**¿Puedo entrar un momento?** –le preguntó a Linda –**Claro, adelante**.

La rubia entró a la habitación y escuchó la voz de su madre que estaba rezando por el alma de su hija y luego, escuchó su voz, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, era Rachel pidiendo por Quinn y luego se dirigió directamente a ella –**Ya van cuatro meses de tu ausencia.** –Quinn no pudo creer que ya habían pasado cuatro meses en la tierra desde su muerte –**te extraño y necesito como el primer día, tal vez más. Eras mi mejor amiga, eras mi mundo y bueno, a estas alturas ya sabes que estaba enamorada de ti. **–A Quinn se le vino el mundo encima, se quedó quieta, inmóvil ante tal confesión. Abrió la boca y pudo haber llorado si hubiese tenido lágrimas. **-Te lo dicho tantas veces. Pensar que me di cuenta tan tarde y no pude decírtelo a la cara. Apenas lo había descubierto, apenas iba a ver que sucedía, si reuniría el valor para decírtelo, pero te me fuiste y me dejaste con el corazón roto.** –A estas alturas, Quinn "lloraba" por dentro. –**Nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar **–Afirmó Rachel.

Quinn salió corriendo de ahí, en busca de Linda. –**Tienes que devolverme a la tierra, no sé como pero tienes que hacerlo. Tengo, tengo que decirle a alguien que yo también la amo** –la rubia estaba desesperada.  
–**Tranquila, ya hablé con mis superiores y me dieron la solución. Me da vergüenza confesar esto, pero al parecer esto ya había sucedido dos veces antes. **–Quinn la miró seria  
-**¿Bueno, y cuál es la solución? **–Preguntó la rubia  
-**Verás hay ciertos cuerpos que funcionan como… bueno, no puedo decirte eso porque es confidencial, el punto es que podemos usar uno de esos cuerpos para poner tu alma. Es decir, podrás volver a la tierra, sólo que no como tú. Serías otra persona. ¿Qué opinas?** –interrogó a Quinn con su mejor sonrisa  
–**Pues no es lo que tenía en mente, me hubiese gustado regresar en mi cuerpo pero si es la única solución** –resopló en modo de resignación –**Está bien. Acepto. **

Fueron a una sala, donde había una gran pantalla en la pared. –**Bien, aquí está el catálogo de cuerpos. Escoge uno** –Fotos de personas fueron apareciendo en la pantalla  
**–¿Tendré que vivir la vida de ellos? ¿Fingir ser una doctora, cuando no sé nada de medicina o amar a padres que no conozco? ¿Le estoy robando el cuerpo a alguien?** –Interrogó algo preocupada, la rubia.  
–**No, como ya te dije, estos cuerpos no son de gente común. No te puedo decir para que son usados pero están limpios.** **Osea que no tienen familia, pasan desapercibidos pero cuentan con papeles de identificación y dinero en efectivo. **–Quinn la miró, no muy segura  
–**De acuerdo. ¿Se podría hacer una búsqueda por ubicación? Necesito uno cerca de mi madre, Rach y mi antigua vida** –Linda la miró seria  
–**Escucha Quinn, éstas no son mis reglas, pero hay algo que debes de saber** –La rubia se preocupó  
-**¿Qué sucede?** –Interrogó Quinn  
–**Si vuelves, no podrás decirle a nadie que eres tú. En el momento en que menciones o trates de decirle a tu familia y amigos que eres Quinn, tu cuerpo dejará de funcionar y regresarás aquí y ya no podrás volver ¿entiendes? **–Quinn la miró un poco enojada  
-**¿Qué rayos? Pero, pero ustedes cometieron un error ¿Cómo se supone que mi familia me acepte sin saber quien soy? ¿Cómo se supone que le diré a Rach que la quiero, sin decirle que soy yo? Esto, esto está mal, ¡esto apesta!** –gritó Quinn  
–**Lo siento, Quinn. Así son las cosas. Tómalo o déjalo** –Quinn meditó por unos segundos, supuso que volver le daba una oportunidad de recuperar su vida, más que no volver.  
–**Bien** –dijo con resignación.  
-**Entonces, ¿qué buscó?** –preguntó Linda  
-**Busca a alguien de mi zona, que pueda cantar y, y, y que tenga ojos avellana como los míos.**  
–**De acuerdo, pero ¿has escuchado eso de que los ojos son las ventanas del alma?**  
–**Aja**- contestó Quinn  
–**Pues es cierto, puedo buscar a alguien con el mismo color de ojos que el tuyo, pero será tu alma la que se vea reflejada en ellos**  
–**Pues mejor aún, si quiero conquistar a Rachel en otro cuerpo, que sea uno que tenga mis ojos.**  
–**¡Listo!** –dijo Linda –**Este cuerpo es el ganador** –Quinn lo observó detenidamente  
–**¿Ese?**  
–**Sí** –Contestó Linda –**¿No te gusta?**  
–**¿No crees que es muy diferente a mí?** –cuestionó la rubia  
–**Pero si tiene cabello rubio como tú, los mismos ojos y casi la misma estatura**  
-**Pero, ¿qué no estás viendo que…**  
-**Bueno, ¿lo quieres o no?** –La interrumpió Linda -**Si quieres busco otro, pero que conste que este cuerpo reúne las características que querías. Incluida la buena voz para cantar** –dijo Linda cruzada de brazos, un poco indignada de que su búsqueda no le hubiese gustado a Quinn.  
–**Bueno, vale. Está bien. Me quedó con el cuerpo.**  
–**Perfecto** –dijo Linda con una sonrisa.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba parada, en ese lugar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, se sentía tan mal. -**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Te necesito! ¡Te extraño!**

Seis meses, seis meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Quinn y Rachel se encontraba visitando su tumba. Estaba frente a esa lápida que decía:

Quinn Fabray  
gran hija, hermana y amiga  
1994-2012

Se suponía que ya se había resignado a su muerte, que ya lo había superado, pero ese día que se cumplían seis meses, entró en crisis y no hacía más que llorar. Las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas desde la partida de la rubia y aunque poco a poco Rach fue regresando a su vida normal, extrañaba mucho a Quinn, su ausencia la hacia ponerse triste.

Besó su propia mano y luego la colocó sobre la tumba de la rubia. –**Te amo**- dijo casi en un susurro. Se giró y casi le da un infarto al toparse con una figura. –**Lo siento, no quise asustarla** –dijo la persona de pie frente a ella –**No, no hay problema** –dijo tartamudeando.

Rachel se había quedado prendada de esos ojos avellana que la miraban con intensidad, con una intensidad que se le hacia familiar y que parecía desnudarle el alma. Miró ese perfecto rostro y sintió algo extraño en su ser.

-**En serio lo lamento, señorita. Tenga** –dijo, entregándole unos pañuelos desechables para que secara sus lágrimas. Rachel salió del hechizo de esos ojos y agarró el pañuelo –**Gracias, muchas gracias. Am, soy Rachel, por cierto, Rachel Berry** –dijo la morena, estirando su mano –**Mucho gusto, yo soy Charlie, Charlie Mendoza.** –Se estrecharon la mano y una corriente eléctrica sacudió a ambos. *_Pero, ¿quién es este hermoso chico?_* pensó Rachel.

* * *

No creí que habría varios reviews, follows y favs para el primer cap, en tan poco tiempo, por eso subí rápido este cap que viene completando la introducción a la historia. Los siguientes ya serán la historia en sí, que espero que les guste. El plan es subir un cap cada dos días pero todo depende.

¿Qué opinan?

Saludos!

nota: No sabía que apellido ponerle, al final terminé poniéndole el mio :P


	3. Pasta de Moñitos

-**Un placer **–contestó Rachel con una sincera sonrisa  
-**Si me permite, puedo preguntarle a quién vino a visitar **–Interrogó Charlie/Quinn, aunque lo sabía bien y había escuchado las palabras de Rachel.  
-**Yo, am, es una amiga… mi mejor amiga. Su nombre era Quinn. **–dijo con nostalgia  
-**Cuando lo siento ***_en verdad lo lamento_*  
-**Gracias. Y hábleme de tú, por favor  
**-**Claro y tú igual puedes hablarme de tú **–le sonrió y a Rachel le encantó esa sonrisa que por una extraña razón se le hizo familiar. **  
**-**Gracias. Y tú ¿a quién viniste a ver? Si puedo preguntar  
**-**A mis padres **–mintió –**Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo era pequeño ***_buena mentira Fabray_* pensó.  
-**Cuando lo lamento.  
**-**Gracias.  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Fue un placer **–En realidad Rachel no quería irse.  
-**El placer fue mío. **–Charlie/Quinn quería ofrecerle llevarla a casa, pero supuso que Rachel no aceptaría irse con un extraño y no quería asustarla.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en el salón del Glee club, junto con sus compañeros de coro esperando que el profesor Will llegara para empezar la clase. La morena platicaba con Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes sobre lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Santana y Britt se estaban haciendo cariñitos como siempre, al igual que Mike y Tina. Los demás chicos platicaban también sobre sus vacaciones.

Will apareció, pero no iba solo. –**Chicos, atención. **–Todos voltearon a verlo. Rachel miró al acompañante de Will y su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. –**Este es Charlie, es nuevo en la escuela y se nos unirá. Espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido. **–dijo Will. –**Hola a todos. **–Dijo Charlie/Quinn, pensando en cuanto gusto le daba ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Quería abrazarlos a todos. –**Hola **–contestaron todos. Comenzaron los murmullos sobre el chico nuevo. Sugar comentó lo guapo que estaba y Kurt concordó, mientras Blaine lo miraba serio. –**Pero sólo tengo ojos para ti** –le dijo Kurt a Blaine. Por alguna razón a Rachel no le había gustado el comentario de Sugar.

Charlie/Quinn le sonrió a Rachel y esta no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Charlie/Quinn se fue a sentar a lado de ella. –**Hola Rachel.  
**-**Hola Charlie **–le contestó la morena  
-**¿Se conocen? **–Se metió Kurt  
-**Algo así **–contestó Charlie/Quinn  
-**Cuenten **–pidió Kurt  
-**Nos conocimos en el cementerio, ¿contento? **–dijo Rachel  
-**¿En el cementerio? Qué extraño **–comentó Kurt  
-**Visitaba a Quinn **–dijo Rachel con tristeza y Kurt puso cara de 'la regué'  
-**Lo siento Rach **–se disculpó el chico  
-**Olvídalo **

Charlie/Quinn se dio cuenta de cuanto, aún, afectaba a Rachel su muerte y se sintió mal. Quería abrazarla y decirle que ahí estaba ella, que jamás la dejaría y que la amaba.

-**¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones chicos? **–Preguntó Will  
-**Bien** –respondieron todos.  
-**¿Alguien quiere cantar alguna canción? **–Interrogó Will  
-**Yo **–dijo Rachel decidida después de unos segundos  
-**Bien Rach, te escuchamos**

La morena se paró en medio del salón. –**Como saben, la semana pasado se cumplieron seis meses que Quinn nos dejó y quiero dedicarle esto. **–Dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos, quienes la veían tiernamente. Si bien a todos les dolió la partida de la rubia, sabían que a Rachel le había afectado más que a todos. Sabían cuanto había sufrido. A Charlie/Quinn se le encogió el corazón. –**Esto es para ti **–dijo la morena, mirando hacia arriba, al techo. Charlie/Quinn la miraba fijamente, tratando de no llorar. Rachel le hizo la señal a los músicos y la música comenzó.

Te amé más de lo normal,  
Y pensé, que nuestro amor era infinito,  
Como el universo y hoy,  
Se reduce a un verso.

No sé, ni dónde, ni cómo estaré,  
Ahora, que te has ido,  
Mi corazón, se fue contigo,  
No sé, no sé qué hacer conmigo.

Quiero olvidar que algún día,  
Me hiciste feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir,  
No puedo, no puedo,  
No puedo vivir sin ti.

La vida después de ti,  
Es un castigo sin fin,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y después de ti.

Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo,  
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti.

Diré, que esto no está matándome,  
Pero eso no es cierto,  
Me he vuelto, un fantasma eterno,  
Que habita, en tu recuerdo.

Y así, lo que un día fue ya no es,  
Maldita mi suerte de sólo  
En sueños verte,  
De amarte, De amarte y de perderte.

Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,  
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti.

Finalizó Rachel, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que varios de sus amigos. Charlie/Quinn hizo lo posible para no llorar, pero unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se las secó rápido y aplaudió junto con los demás.

-**Eso, eso fue hermoso Rachel. Como siempre. **–le dijo Will, con la voz cortada. Todos extrañaban a Quinn  
-**Gracias profesor Will**  
-**Como extraño a esa maldita** –comentó Santana y Charlie/Quinn sonrió por dentro. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, le daba gusto ser extrañada, pero a la vez le daba coraje no poder decirles quien era y acabar con su dolor.  
-**Profesor **–dijo Kurt**  
**-**¿Sí?  
**-**Creo que el chico nuevo debería cantarnos algo. Digo para ver que tan bueno es **–Pidió Kurt, tratando de salir del triste momento por el que todos estaban pasando.  
-**Me parece bien, aunque yo ya lo escuché cantar **–dijo Will presumiendo en broma.  
-**Sí, que cante **–dijeron todos, incluida Rachel. Quería escucharlo cantar, quería escuchar su voz. Sentía tanta curiosidad por ese chico.  
-**Al público, lo que pida **–bromeó Charlie/Quinn. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro del salón. –**No vine preparado, así que cantaré una canción que me gusta. Espero que les guste.  
**-**¡Cielos! qué sexy voz tiene. Ya quiero oírlo cantar.** –Comentó Sugar y Rachel rodeó los ojos. Charlie/Quinn le dio la señal a la banda.

Últimamente, estuve preguntándome  
¿Quién estará allí para tomar mi lugar?  
Cuando me vaya, necesitarás amor  
Para iluminar las sombras sobre tu cara

Si pudiera, lo haría  
Iré dondequiera que vayas  
Hacia arriba o hacia abajo  
Iré dondequiera que vayas

Y tal vez, encontraré  
El camino para volver algún día  
Para mirarte, para guiarte  
A través de la oscuridad de tus días

Bien, espero que haya alguien allá afuera  
Quien pueda devolverme a ti

Si pudiera, lo haría  
Iré dondequiera que vayas  
Hacia arriba o hacia abajo  
Iré dondequiera que vayas

Escapar con mi corazón  
Escapar con mi esperanza  
Escapar con mi amor

Lo sé ahora, como  
Mi vida y amor tal vez continúen  
En tu corazón y en tu mente  
Estaré contigo todo el tiempo

Si pudiera, lo haría  
Iré dondequiera que vayas  
Hacia arriba o hacia abajo  
Iré dondequiera que vayas

Si pudiera volver el tiempo  
Iría dondequiera que vayas  
Si pudiera hacerte mía  
Iría dondequiera que vayas

Terminó de cantar y todos le aplaudieron. –**Vaya, el chico nuevo tiene talento** –Comentó Mercedes. A Rachel le había gustado la interpretación, se dijo que Charlie cantaba bien y con sentimiento. Sin embargo, la puso nerviosa ver que por momentos, él cantaba viéndola intensamente, como si quisiera cantarle la canción a ella. Rachel se buró de sí misma, apenas conocía al chico y la hacía ponerse tan nerviosa y confundida.

Al finalizar la clase, Charlie/Quinn alcanzó a Rachel. –**Disculpa, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero me preguntaba si aceptarías ir a comer conmigo** –Se encogió de hombros –**Realmente no conozco a nadie, por ser nuevo… bueno si quieres.** –Charlie/Quinn rogaba porque Rachel aceptara. –**Sí, claro. Vamos** –contestó Rachel con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que aceptó esa invitación. –**Excelente ¿a dónde vamos?** **–**preguntó Charlie/Quinn emocionado de que Rachel hubiese aceptado. –**Conozco el lugar perfecto** –dijo la morena con seguridad.

* * *

Rachel y Charlie/Quinn se encontraban sentados a la mesa de un bonito restaurante. –**Este lugar es muy lindo **–comentó Charlie/Quinn. Conocía muy bien el lugar, casi siempre iba a comer ahí con Rachel, era el favorito de la morena.  
–**Sí, es mi favorito. Me encanta la comida y el ambiente** –Respondió sonriéndole.  
–**Lo sé –**murmuró Charlie/Quinn.  
-**¿Cómo dices?** –le preguntó la morena, al no haber escuchado bien lo que dijo su acompañante.  
-**Nada. -**Se acercó un mesero para pedir su orden.  
-**¿Qué desean?** –preguntó, preparando su pluma y libreta para apuntar.  
–**Yo quiero una pasta Ñoquis y un vaso de té, por favor. –**Pidió Rachel. Charlie/Quinn sonrió, la morena casi siempre pedía eso.  
–**Yo quisiera una pasta de Moñitos y un vaso de limonada, por favor –**pidió Charlie/Quinn.  
-**Enseguida **–dijo el mesero y se retiró. Rachel se sorprendió de lo que su acompañante pidió y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Eso era lo que, usualmente, pedía Quinn cuando iban.  
–**¿Sabes, sabes lo que es una pasta de Moñitos? **–interrogó Rachel.  
–**Claro, es de mis platillos favoritos. **-Rachel tenía un rostro serio. -**¿Pasa algo, Rachel? **–preguntó Charlie/Quinn  
-**No, no es nada. Es que, es que Quinn pedía eso **–Su voz se quebró, pero rápido se compuso –**Lo siento, debes pensar que estoy loca. Es sólo, es sólo que la extraño ¿sabes? –**Charlie/Quinn la miró con rostro compasivo.  
-**Claro que entiendo. No estás loca. Es normal extrañar a alguien que era cercana a ti. Estoy seguro de que ella te extraña igual –**Rachel lo miró extrañada –**Digo, donde quiera que esté.  
-Sí. Bueno, pero no vinimos a hablar de cosas tristes. Si conoces ese platillo, entonces debes estar familiarizado con comidas veganas. Yo soy vegetariana ¿sabías?  
-***_Claro que lo sé Rach_* -**¿En serio? Pues yo también.  
-No inventes. Ya me caes bien –**bromeó con él.  
-**Que bueno porque tú también me caes bien. ¿Hace cuánto que eres vegetariana? ***_Desde niña, lo sé. Primero por tu religión, pero después te diste cuenta de que ayudabas a salvar animales y te encantó la idea_* -se respondió Charlie/Quinn solo.  
-**Pues como soy judía, desde niña no como carne, pero cuando crecí vi que estaba salvando animales, así que es genial. –**sonreía –**Y, ¿tú?  
-Pues, me apena, pero tú me ganas. Lo mío es relativamente nuevo, unos dos años y medio. Una amiga me convenció. **

'flaschback'

[[Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en casa de la morena. Se disponían a ver una película después de haber cenado juntas. –**Te lo digo Quinn, ser vegetariana es lo mejor. No solamente tu dieta será más saludable, estarás salvando animales. ¿Qué no se supone que tú los adoras? –**interrogó a la rubia, tratando de sonar seria, colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra. –**Claro que sí Rach, los adoro, pero nosotros somos seres omnívoros. –**Trató de razonar la rubia. –**Pero, pero… a ver señorita Fabray, usted es católica, ¿cierto? –**Rachel no iba a perder tan fácil –**Sí, lo soy. ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –**preguntó Quinn, alzando una ceja. -*_Se ve sexy cuando alza su ceja, pero ¿qué rayos digo?_* **Pues que hay un mandamiento que dice No matarás, no dices no matarás humanos, dice no matarás en general –**sonrió triunfante la morena, sabía que había ganado. –**¿Con que así me convencerás de cambiar mi dieta? –**Dijo Quinn, alzando su ceja, de nuevo. Rachel intentó ignorar lo sexy que se veía y puso su mejor cara de cachorrito –**Vamos Quinn, hazlo por mí. Un mes y sino te convence vuelves a comer carne. ¿Síiii? –**Quinn no podía decirle que no a su amiga. –**De acuerdo. Tú ganas. –**Rachel sonrió y la abrazó –**Prometo que no te arrepentirás. –**Quinn no contestó, sólo disfrutó del abrazo de su amiga.]]

**-Pues, me apena, pero tú me ganas. Lo mío es relativamente nuevo, unos dos años y medio. Una amiga me convenció de cambiar mi dieta –**Sonrió al recordar ese momento.  
-**¡Pues que buena amiga! Quiero conocerla –**Comentó la morena un tanto en broma  
-**Seguro te caería bien **-afirmó

Siguieron comiendo y platicando a gusto, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era algo tarde. Charlie/Quinn llevó a Rachel a su casa. –**Me divertí mucho esta tarde –**le comentó Rachel. –**Yo también me divertí. Nos vemos mañana. **–Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena. –**Nos vemos –**dijo Rachel con trabajo, ese simple beso la había puesto nerviosa.

Rachel lo vio irse y luego entró a su casa. Subió a su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama. *_¿Qué rayos me pasa con Charlie? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien con su compañía? ¿Será qué… no, no me gusta, ni siquiera lo conozco y yo aún amo a Quinn_*. De pronto, Rachel se paró de la cama de golpe. -**¿Cómo rayos supo donde vivo? Yo no le di indicaciones. Mañana tendré que hablar con él. **

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Gracias por los comentarios. Sé q es extraño q Quinn sea hombre, pero eso y q no pueda decirle la verdad a Rachel son parte del drama; sí regresara y le dijera -Soy Quinn, te amo -no tendría chiste :P

De todas formas para que no extrañen a la rubia, en varios capítulos abran flashbacks donde se muestren momentos Faberry

Saludos!

canciones:

La vida después de ti - LU

Wherever You Will Go - The Calling


	4. Buscando a Nemo

Al día siguiente Charlie/Quinn caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, cuando vi a Rachel y Finn platicando, se veían contentos. Finn la abrazó y se fue a clases. Charlie/Quinn no pudo evitar sentir celos, no sabía si Rachel seguía con él. A pesar de saber que la morena estaba enamorada de ella, en realidad, no podía hacer nada porque ya no era Quinn. –*_Tengo que conquistarla… voy a conquistarla_* -pensó. No se iba a rendir con Rachel. Haría que se enamorara de quien era ahora, era su única opción. Tenía que tratar de recuperar un poco de su antigua vida.

Caminó hacia Rachel. –**Hola Rach** –la saludó, sonriendo. La morena reconoció la voz y en seguida se puso nerviosa y feliz. No entendía que le pasaba. Volteó a verlo. **–Hola Charlie** –contestó. -**¿Te molesta que te diga Rach? –**le preguntó con una dulce mirada. –**No, claro que no. Así me dicen mis amigos. –**respondió la morena. –**Me da gusto saber que me consideras un amigo. **–dijo, con una sonrisa.** -Dame, te ayudo –**dijo, mientras agarraba los pesados libros de la morena. –**Gracias –**dijo Rachel, sin poder evitar pensar que ese chico era un caballero; justo como Quinn solía ser, cuando la veía cargando muchos libros.

Charlie/Quinn la acompañó hasta su salón. –**Que tengas un buen día Rach. Nos vemos en la clase de Glee. **–se despidió el muchacho. –**Gracias. Tú igual. Nos vemos y gracias por cargar mis libros. –**le sonrió la morena. **–No hay problema. **

Rachel entró a su salón y tomó asiento. Dio un enorme suspiro, para caer en cuenta de que no le había preguntado al muchacho como supo donde vivía. Su mágica presencia había hecho que se olvidara de preguntarle. Ya le preguntaría luego.

* * *

Llegó la hora de Glee club. Charlie/Quinn estaba platicando con Santana y Britt; después de Rachel, ellas habían sido sus amigas más cercanas. Las extrañaba y quería saber de sus vidas. –**Así que ustedes son novias ¿eh?** –preguntó, actuando como si no supiera. –**Así es muchachón –**respondió Santana. –**Eso es genial –**comentó el Charlie con entusiasmo. **–Agg, típico hombre tenías que ser –**comentó la latina, rodando los ojos. –**No, no lo digo por eso. Quise decir que hacen una linda pareja –**aclaró Charlie, sabiendo a lo que Santana se refería. –**Que tierno. Gracias –**dijo Brittany. -**¿Tú, de dónde eres Charlie? –**preguntó la rubia. –**Nací en San Francisco, pero crecí en todas partes –**mintió. –**Vaya, que interesante –**dijo emocionada la rubia. –**Sí, muy interesante** –comentó con sarcasmo Santana. La latina no sabía porque pero, aunque lo negara, el chico le estaba cayendo bien.

Rachel llegó al salón y en cuanto vio al rubio, sonrió. *_Esto tiene que parar. ¿Qué sucede contigo Rachel?_*. Se fue a sentar. Charlie/Quinn enseguida se disculpó con Santana y Britt y se fue a sentar junto a la morena. –**Hola guapa** –saludó el rubio. Rachel quedó pálida por un segundo. -**¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? –**interrogó preocupado, Charlie/Quinn. **–No, es sólo que… podrías no decirme así –**pidió con dulzura. –**Claro. Lo siento Rach, sólo fue un saludo, no quería incomodarte –**se disculpó con ella. –**No es tu culpa… es de ella –**murmuró esto último, pero Charlie/Quinn lo escuchó. –**¿De ella? No entiendo. –**dijo algo confundido. –**De Quinn –**aclaró Rach y el rubio tragó saliva porque entendió lo que pasaba. –**Ella siempre me saludaba así. Ya sé, ya sé estoy loca, pero no puedo evitarlo. **–Charlie/Quinn puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Rach y la hizo mirarlo. –**Ya te lo dije Rach, no estás loca. Y cualquier cosa que haga que te incomode, sólo dímelo, como ahora. ¿De acuerdo? –**dijo, mientras la miraba tierna, pero intensamente. –**De acuerdo. –**contestó Rachel, sintiéndose perdida en esos ojos que le estaban empezando a gustar tanto. Al mirarlos se sentía como en casa.

Finn llegó al salón y saludó a Rachel con la cabeza y ésta le devolvió el saludo con la mano, sonriéndole. –**Am, no quiero ser chismoso, pero en la mañana te vi abrazando a ese chico. ¿Es tu novio? –**preguntó, no queriendo, en realidad, escuchar la respuesta. **–Lo fue. Ahora somos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Él es un buen chicho. –**le dijo la morena. –**Ah ok –**dijo aliviado –**Estoy soltera **–soltó Rachel rápido, sin necesidad y hasta con un poco de coqueteo en su voz. Sin poder creérselo ella misma -**¿Sí? Pues yo también –**comentó Charlie/Quinn, siguiendo el juego.

El profesor Will llegó y la clase comenzó. Después de veinte minutos de clase, Rachel se dio cuenta de que de nuevo, no le había preguntado al rubio como supo donde vivía. Pero es que cada vez que lo veía y platicaban, lo olvidaba todo, incluso un poco de su tristeza, si se atrevía a admitirlo.

Al finalizar la clase, Rachel alcanzó a Charlie/Quinn en los pasillos. –**Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y siempre se me olvida –**sonrió -**¿Qué es? –**preguntó, también con una sonrisa en el rostro –**Ayer me llevaste a mi casa y me preguntaba ¿cómo supiste donde vivía? –**la sonrisa del rubio desapareció –**Íbamos platicando y escuchando música que ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos a mi casa y luego caí en la cuenta de que nunca te dije donde era –**dijo Rachel –**Tú, am, yo… ***_piensa Quinn, piensa_* **platicando con alguien del Glee Club salió donde vivías. Así lo supe. –**dijo, tratando de sonar convincente. Rachel lo miró no muy convencida. –**Ayer, no platicaste con nadie –**afirmó la morena –**Sólo conmigo, claro –**obvió Rachel. –**De acuerdo. No puedo decirte como lo supe –**dijo Charlie/Quinn con tono calmado, pero serio. -**¿No puedes? ¿No puedes decirme? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? –**preguntó sorprendida e indignada la morena. –**Así es, no puedo. No puedo explicarlo Rach, lo siento. –**contestó el rubio -**¿Bromeas? Esa no es una respuesta –**dijo algo alterada –**No, no es una respuesta. No puedo darte una respuesta. –**mencionó Charlie/Quinn –¿**Eres un loco, asesino en serie, que ha estado vigilándome para matarme? –**cuestionó la morena con seriedad** –No, claro que no ¿bromeas? Tendrás, tendrás que confiar en mí –**dijo mirándola a los ojos –**De acuerdo –**cedió, por el momento, no muy convencida.

* * *

Esa tarde, Charlie/Quinn se puso nostálgico, extrañaba a su madre demasiado. Así que decidió pasar por su antigua casa, y tal vez así, ver a su mamá. Caminó por su calle, hasta llegar a su casa. Contempló su hogar con tristeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un anuncio de 'se renta cuarto para estudiante' puesto en su casa.

Charlie/Quinn no tenía un hogar, dormía en un cuarto de hotel barato pero decente y agradable. Así que pensó que tal vez su mamá podría rentarle el cuarto a él. Se puso contento ante la idea de poder pasar tiempo con su mamá, aunque fuese de ese modo. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Judy abrió la puerta y Charlie/Quinn quiso saltar a sus brazos, decirle que ahí estaba, que la quería; llorar en sus brazos y sentirse seguro.

-**¿Qué desea? –**preguntó Judy –**Vi el anuncio sobre el cuarto y estaba interesado –**contestó el rubio, tratando de mantener la compostura frente a su madre. –**Oh, bueno pasa. –**dijo la mujer, quien en el momento que vio al joven y, en especial, sus ojos sintió una familiaridad indescriptible.

Entraron a la casa y Judy le indicó que se sentara en el sillón de la sala. –**Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –**preguntó la mujer –**Charlie, Charlie Mendoza –**respondió –**Mucho gusto. Yo soy Judy, Judy Fabray –**le dijo, con una sonrisa –**Un placer –**le devolvió la sonrisa. -**¿Deseas algo de tomar? –**preguntó Judy con amabilidad –**No, muchas gracias. –**Judy lo miraba, tratando de descifrar porque el joven se le hacía tan conocido. –**Así que deseas el cuarto. ¿Eres estudiante? –**interrogó la rubia mujer –**Sí. Asisto a Mckinley high –**La cara de Judy cambió de inmediato y Charlie/Quinn lo notó. –**Dije algo malo ¿cierto? –**preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta –**No, no te preocupe. Es sólo que mi hija solía ir a esa escuela –**Judy volteó a ver las fotos de Quinn –**Ella se nos adelantó hace unos seis meses. Su nombre era Quinn –**Charlie/Quinn luchaba con las ganas de llorar y de querer abrazar a su mamá. –**Cuando lo siento señora Fabray**. –dijo con la voz algo cortada -**Gracias. Y dime Judy por favor –**dijo, tratando de sonreír. –**Ok Judy. ¿Puedo preguntar si ella iba al Glee club de la escuela? –**Judy se le quedó viendo –**Sí, ella formaba parte de ese club. Ahí estaban sus mejores amigos –**respondió con nostalgia –**Entonces debe ser la misma Quinn de Rachel –**dijo el rubio, pensando en lo lindo que se oía 'la Quinn de Rachel' -**¿Conoces a Rachel? –**preguntó sorprendida la mujer rubia –**Sí, la conozco. Yo soy nuevo en la escuela y me uní al Glee club y ella… bueno, nos estamos haciendo amigos –**comentó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rosto. –**Oh mi Rachel. Ella y mi hija eran tan cercanas, tan buenas amigas. Rachel sufrió mucho su perdida. –**A Charlie/Quinn se le estaba partiendo el corazón –**La quiero mucho. Ella siempre viene a visitarme, supongo que para que no me sienta tan sola. –**El rubio sonrió ante esto -*_Oh mi Rach, tan linda ella_*** -Bueno muchacho, pensaba rentarle el cuarto a una mujer, pero tú me das confianza por alguna razón y si eres amigo de Rachel… el cuarto es tuyo –**Charlie/Quinn sonrió –**Gracias.**

* * *

Después de una semana, Charlie/Quinn ya estaba instalado en su nuevo-antiguo hogar. Rachel y los demás ya lo habían aceptado y adoptado por completo a la familia Glee.

Rachel decidió ir a visitar a Judy. Le había comprado unos panecillos y pensó que podían hacer chocolate y cenar con ella. Tocó el timbre de la casa y se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que Charlie/Quinn abrió la puerta. –**Hola Rach –**dijo con su encantadora sonrisa – ¡**Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí? –**interrogó con cara confundida –**Aquí vivo Rachel. Me mudé hace una semana –**Rachel no contestaba –**Pero pasa.**

Rachel entró en la casa. -**¿Quién era Char… -**Judy se calló cuando vio a Rachel –¡**Rach, hija! ¿cómo estás? –**le preguntó mientras la abrazaba. –**Bien, y ¿tú? –**preguntó con una sonrisa –**Muy bien.**

Rachel le enseñó la bolsa de panecillos y Judy entendió. La morena siempre hacía eso, compraba algo y lo llevaba para que comieran y platicaran juntas.

-**Con permiso –**dijo Charlie/Quinn para retirarse -**¿No nos acompañas? –**le preguntó Judy. El rubio miró a Rachel por un momento y Rachel lo miró también –**No quiero ser una molestia. Seguro que ustedes tienen cosas que platicar –**afirmó el rubio. –**Claro, pero estás invitado. ¿Qué no se supone que eres amigo de Rach? –**la morena miró a Judy -**¿Sabes que nos conocemos? ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? –**interrogó Rachel –**Pues cuando vino a pedir el cuarto, nos enteramos que ambos te conocíamos –**contestó Judy –**Y supo que yo era la mamá de tu Quinn –**Rachel sintió bonito al escuchar 'tu Quinn' –**Y tú ¿por qué no me dijiste que te habías mudado a casa de Quinn? –**preguntó con algo de molestia en su voz –**No quería incomodarte Rach. Sé como te pone el tema de Quinn y no quería molestarte **–respondió Charlie/Quinn –**No te enojes Rach. Él hizo lo que creyó que era correcto –**intervino Judy, tratando de suavizar las cosas –**Está bien –**dijo no muy convencida –**Supongo que te gusta guardar secretos, ¿cierto? –**comentó con ironía en su voz, dándole a entender que aún recordaba el suceso de la dirección de su casa. Charlie/Quinn no respondió. –**Bueno, basta de tonterías. Hagamos chocolate y comamos eses panecillos que trajiste. **

Rachel y Judy se fueron a la cocina a preparar el chocolate. Charlie/Quinn prefirió retirarse después de lo ocurrido. Judy ya no insistió en que se quedara para no incomodar a Rachel. Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, ambas se sentaron a comer y platicar.

Después de un rato, Charlie/Quinn decidió bajar con el pretexto de tomar agua. La verdad es que quería ver a Rachel y tratar de limar las perezas con ella, antes de que se fuera. Se asomó y vio a la morena y a su mamá platicando a gusto; riendo. Le dio gusto verlas felices, pero también le entró la tristeza pensando en que no podía participar y recordando como ellas tres solían reunirse para cenar y conversar.

'flashback'

[[Judy, Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina. Rachel le contaba a Judy una situación vergonzosa que Quinn había vivido en la escuela ese mañana. Las tres reían ante la anécdota. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rachel y Quinn se pusieron a recoger los platos y le dijeron a Judy que se vaya a descansar –**¿Me están corriendo? **–preguntó Judy en broma. –**Claro que no Judy –**dijo Rachel –**Bueno, iré a ver tele a la sala –c**omentó la mujer rubia –**En cuanto terminemos, te acompañamos –**le respondió la morena.

Rachel y Quinn se pusieron a lavar los trastes. La rubia aprovechó que Rachel se distrajo y le lanzó un poco de agua. Rachel abrió la boca indignada y fingió molestarse. Esta vez Quinn se distrajo y la morena aprovechó para vengarse, mojándola también. Y así comenzó una guerra de agua y, hasta jabón. Reían divertidas y estaban todas mojadas y, si eso no era suficiente, la rubia comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Rachel –**¡Basta!** –decía la morena. -**¿Te rindes?** –cuestionó Quinn –**Jamás** –afirmó Rachel. Por lo que Quinn siguió haciéndole cosquillas a la morena. Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos mojados cada vez estaban más cerca. Sus miradas chocaron por la cercanía y ambas se quedaron quietas, viéndose a lo ojos. Quinn tomó una toalla y limpió el rostro de Rachel –**Hay que terminar con los platos y limpiar el desastre que hicimos, antes de que mi mamá nos mate –**dijo la rubia, en un intento por romper el tenso momento y controlándose a sí misma de no cometer una tontería.

No sabían que Judy observaba la escena y sonreía, porque estaba segura de que su hija amaba a Rachel más que como amiga y podría jurar que la morena correspondía ese sentimiento. Las chicas terminaron el quehacer en la cocina y se fueron a ver tele con Judy.]]

Charlie/Quinn hizo silencio mientras espiaba a su madre y a su amiga. –**Rachel ¿en serio te enojaste con ese muchacho? –**cuestionó la mujer –**Debió haberme dicho que te conoció y que vivía aquí –**dijo como respuesta Rachel –**Pero el sólo quería protegerte –**razonó Judy –**Es un buen chico ¿ya no volverás a hablarle por eso? –**le preguntó a la morena –**Claro que sí, pero ya sabes como soy de dramática –**sonrió la morena –**Por supuesto que lo sé. Le hacías cada drama a mi pobre hija –**bromeó Judy. Charlie/Quinn sonrió pero la morena estaba seria -**Lo siento cariño, no quise hacerte sentir mal, pero debes aprender a hablar de ella sin ponerte mal. Mírame, perdí a mi hija, pero me gusta recordar los buenos momentos, en vez de sólo estar triste por su ausencia –**explicó la mujer –**Lo sé Judy, pero no es fácil, digo sé que tú también la perdiste, era tu hija… Ella era mi mundo –**Charlie/Quinn escuchaba triste las palabras de Rachel –**Rach, tengo que preguntarte… ¿tú amabas a mi hija? –**Rachel la miró extrañada –**Claro que la amaba –**respondió –**Me refiero, quiero decir… ¿estabas enamorada de ella? –**Rachel tragó saliva –**Para que te lo voy a negar. Sí, lo estaba. Me enamoré de ella ¿quién no se enamoraría de alguien como Quinn? –**sonrió nostálgica y Charlie/Quinn también sonrió –**Ella era increíble, la mejor amiga del mundo. Y cada vez que veía esos ojos –**suspiró –**Pero me di cuenta muy tarde –**dijo resignada la morena. Charlie/Quinn tenía brillo en los ojos por las palabras de Rachel y, a la vez, sentía coraje de no poder decirle que ella también la quería. –**Lo sabía, la forma en la que la veías, como se trataban, y bueno cariño, pasabas más tiempo con ella que con Finn –**comentó Judy **–-Como sea, jamás sabré si ella sintió algo por mí –**comentó la morena. Judy la miró con dulzura –**Sabes Rach, no sé si deba decirte esto, ya es bastante duro para ti y…. –**decía Judy –**Si sabes la respuesta, dímela –**interrumpió la morena, en modo de súplica –**No, mejor no, que tal si no quiero escuchar la respuesta. No, sí dígamelo, es mejor saberlo que vivir con la incertidumbre. No, no quiero escucharlo. No importa, sólo dígamelo –**decía Rachel sin respirar –**Ya extrañaba que divagaras así. Estos seis meses sólo has utilizado una oración a la vez, en las conversaciones. Te lo diré porque creo que tienes que saberlo –**Rachel esperaba expectante –**Sí hija, ella también estaba enamorada de ti –**Charlie/Quinn sonrió porque, al menos así, Rachel sabría la verdad de sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por el rosto de la morena. –**El día que hicieron un desastre en mi cocina, mojándose y haciéndose cosquillas –**Rachel se sonrojó -**¿Sabías de eso? –**le preguntó –**Sí, las vi. Yo sospechaba de los sentimientos de mi hija por ti y estaba casi segura que tú le correspondías. Cuando te fuiste, no pude más y le pregunté a mí hija, directamente y sin rodeos. Ella mi miró y sonriendo me dijo 'si mamá, la amo' –**Rachel no dejaba de llorar –**Quería decirle que creía que tú también, pero no estaba segura y no podía ilusionar a mi hija así. Aparte tú estabas con Finn –**comentó Judy –**Tú estuviste aquí el día que Quinnie me dijo que era gay, como siempre apoyándola –**Rachel afirmó con la cabeza –**Tú sabes que no me importó. En mi cabeza sólo deseaba que mi hija encontrara a una buena mujer que la hiciera feliz; y cuando las veía juntas, entendía que tú eras esa mujer. Las miraba y sabía a donde, más bien a quien, pertenecía mi hija –**concluyó Judy con lágrimas en los ojos. Rachel y Charlie/Quinn también lloraban. La morena abrazó a Judy. –**Bueno basta de llanto –**Se comenzaron a limpiar el rostro. –**Adoro tenerte aquí, pero ya es tarde cariño y mañana hay escuela. Además no quiero que tus padres se preocupen –**dijo la mujer –**Cierto, no quiero que me hablen histéricos –**bromeó.

Charlie/Quinn rápidamente se limpió la cara e hizo como se apenas estuviera bajando. –**Vine por un poco de agua –**comentó. Judy le sonrió –**Rachel ya se va –**dijo Judy. El rubio miró a Rachel -**¿Trajiste carro? –**interrogó –**No, vine caminando –**contestó la morena, pero aún estaba distante con Charlie/Quinn –**Si no te molesta, podría acompañarte. Es tarde y estaría más tranquilo si te acompaño –**sugirió el chico –**No tienes que hacerlo –**respondió la morena –**Deja que te acompañe hija. Como dijo, ya es tarde –**intervino Judy. –**De acuerdo –**aceptó un poco a regañadientes, pero en el fondo quería ser acompañada por el rubio.

Se fueron a pie, pues la casa de Rachel estaba relativamente cerca. Mientras caminaban había un silencio un tanto incómodo. –**Lamento no habértelo dicho Rach –**dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio. Tenía que hacer que lo perdone, no podía alejarla. Rachel dio un respiro profundo. –**Ya no importa. Supongo que, bueno tenías buenas razones. Es decir, entiendo porque lo hiciste, cuando se trata de Quinn, actúo como loca, ¿no? –**el rubio la miró con el seño fruncido –**Ya te dije que no estás loca. Sólo te duele –**comentó **–Como sea, la verdad es que me alegra que alguien acompañe a Judy. Es una buena mujer –**afirmó la morena –**Lo es –**concordó –**Y parece apreciarte –**comentó Rachel y Charlie/Quinn sonrió –**Y yo la apreció a ella. Bien, llegamos a su castillo princesa –**ambos sonrieron –**Tonto –**comentó la morena. –**Nos vemos mañana Charlie –**el rubio la miró -**¿Entonces todo bien entre nosotros? –**cuestionó algo preocupado –**Sí, todo bien –**respondió sonriendo la morena -**Perdonado –**le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo que se sintió más bien de lo que debía. –**Nos vemos Rach.**

* * *

Con el paso de los días Rachel y Charlie/Quinn se hacían más cercanos. El rubio también había logrado una bonita amistad con Santana y Brittany. Y se llevaba bien con todos los del Glee club. Al mismo tiempo, Judy comenzó a notar gestos, expresiones, formas de comportarse y demás cosas en el joven rubio que le recordaban a su hija.

Britt hizo una fiesta en su casa e invitó a todo el Glee Club y otros amigos de la escuela. Charlie estaba sentado, conversando con Kurt y Blaine, cuando Rachel llegó a la fiesta. Se veía tan linda con su vestido negro y su cabello en ondas; el rubio se le quedó viendo con brillo en los ojos. La morena se acercó a ellos –**Hola chicos –**saludó –**Rachel, cariño, eres una visión –**afirmó Kurt –**Estoy de acuerdo –**comentó Blaine –**Cierto, te ves hermosa Rach –**dijo un apenado Charlie/Quinn –**Gracias –**dijo con una sonrisa, la morena. **–Ustedes están muy guapos también ***_en especial tú Charlie*_ -pensó. En eso, se acercó Sugar –**Hola Rachel –**dijo con una sonrisa –**Hola Sugar –**le respondió -**¿Bailas rubio? –**preguntó, ahora dirigiéndose a Charlie/Quinn y ofreciéndole una mano –**Am, yo… –**titubeó un momento, mientras veía a Rachel, pero no quería ser mal educado –**Sí, claro –**Tomó la mano de Sugar y se fueron a bailar.

La morena lo contempló irse con Sugar y no le gustó lo que sintió. Se puso a platicar con Kurt y Blaine, pero no podía evitar mirar a Charlie/Quinn y Sugar bailar. No estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo bailaban al ritmo de la música, pero aun así Rachel no se sentía en paz. Bailaron como tres canciones nomás; Charlie/Quinn se fue a sentar y Sugar se fue a bailar con otro chico.

Charlie/Quinn bebió un vaso de refresco porque tenía sed después del baile. –**Chicos, vamos a bailar. Nos vemos –**dijo Kurt, para llevar a Blaine a la pista –**Ok –**dijeron Rachel y Charlie/Quinn. -**¿Tú no bailas? –**le preguntó a Rachel. Sabía perfectamente que a la morena le gustaba bailar y mostrar su talento –**Claro que sí –**contestó -**¿Entonces? **–preguntó el rubio -**¿Entonces qué? –**cuestionó la morena, alzando una ceja –**¿Por qué no estás bailando? –**preguntó el rubio –**Porque nadie me ha invitado a bailar –**obvió -**Claro, podría bailar sola. Lo he hecho, pero sería mejor estar acompañada de alguien. ¿No crees? Aunque mejor no, podría opacar a mi acompañante con mi talento, no es que sea presumida, bueno si un poco, pero en serio puedo bailar muy bien –**recitaba sin respirar, Charlie/Quinn la veía divertido, adoraba cuando la morena divagaba así –**Baila desde que antes de caminar, y he tomado clases de todo desde pequeña y… -**Charlie/Quinn estiró su mano –**Sólo bailemos Rach. Es decir, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo y opacarme con tu talento? –**Rachel sonrió –**Claro que sí –**tomó su mano y se fueron a bailar.

Los invitados se comenzaron a ir. Todos se habían divertido mucho. Al final, sólo se quedaron Rachel, Charlie/Quinn y Santana a ayudar a Britt con la limpieza. A Charlie/Quinn le entró la nostalgia al pensar que cada vez que alguna de las cuatro hacia una fiesta, las demás se quedaban a ayudar, mientras conversaban y después veían una película; aunque Santana y Brittany nunca terminaban de verla porque se comenzaban a besar y subían a terminar el asunto.

-**Cuando terminemos podríamos ver una película –**dijo una emocionada Brittany –**Buena idea amor –**dijo la latina –**Como en los viejos tiempos –**comentó Britt –**Pero sin Quinn –**dijo Rachel –**Pero, sí es una buena idea Britt –**dijo rápidamente la morena –**En ese caso, yo las dejo –**dijo el rubio, sin querer irse realmente –**No, quédate –**dijo la rubia –**Puede quedarse ¿verdad Santi? –**agregó Britt –**Sí, claro –**contestó Santana, pues el chico le caía bien. –**¡Yeii!** –exclamó Britt. Rachel también estaba alegre de que el rubio se quedara, aunque ella no lo expresó como Brittany.

Acabaron de recoger las cosas y se sentaron en la sala. **¿Qué película veremos, amor? **–le preguntó Santana a su novia –**Quiero ver Buscando a Nemo ¿está bien? –**le preguntó a todas –**Por mí está bien –**respondió la morena –**Por mí, también. De hecho, es de mis favoritas –**comentó Charlie/Quinn -**¿En serio? –**interrogó una ilusionada Brittany –**Claro. Dori es la mejor –**afirmó el rubio –**Lo es –**dijo con una sonrisa, Britt. **–Lord T**_**ubbington tenía razón**__** –**__dijo feliz la rubia, pero enseguida se tapó la boca -__**¿Qué pasa amor? –**__interrogó Santana –__**Se suponía que no debía decir nada. Lord Tubbington me hizo prometerlo –**__comentó la rubia con la cabeza baja –__**Puedes decirnos a nosotros. Somos amigos –**__la animó Rachel –__**Espero que Lord Tubbington no se enoje –**__respiró profundo y exhaló __** -Bueno, él me dijo que Charlie era Quinn.**_

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?

Tati4137; Mary Viloria; deli; GloJaz1902; annalemos; Kapiroshka; belubel95; Carreño y 'Guests', gracias por los reviews!  
Carreño: Imaginemos que se llama Charlie Mendoza Carreño, sale? :P

-Una de las ideas porque Quinn es hombre, es para demostrar q uno se enamora del alma más q del físico y como sigue siendo Quinn, Rach se enamoraría de él también ¿no? o tal vez no se enamore de él :O

Trato de revisar el texto, pero perdonen cualquier error :)


	5. Sopa de lentejas picante

**-Bueno, él me dijo que Charlie era Quinn. –**Santana escupió la bebida que estaba tomando; Charlie/Quinn, que igual estaba tomando refresco, se comenzó a ahogar con el líquido. Rachel se quedó quieta y sin palabras. –**Dijo que ella había regresado de la muerta, sólo que en otro cuerpo. El de Charlie –**Santana vio el rostro pálido de Rachel, sabía como le ponía el tema de Quinn –**Amor, eso no es gracioso –**dijo la latina pues a pesar de ser ruda, se preocupaba por sus amigos; por Rachel –**Si no es chiste Santi –**dijo la rubia –**Me lo dijo Lord Tubbington. Y debe tener razón. Quinn también amaba a Dori y míralo, tiene sus ojos. –**exclamó Brittany –**Son del mismo color, eso es todo amor –**dijo Santana, sonriéndole a su novia –**Pero…** -intentó decir Britt –**Basta bebé –**La latina conocía a su novia, a veces decía cosas sin sentido y siempre eran graciosas, pero este no era un tema para hacer bromas –**Creo que tu gato debería dejar las drogas –**comentó Charlie/Quinn en broma para quitarle hierro al asunto. Britt abrió la boca, sorprendida –**Lord Tubbington ¿de nuevo te estás drogando? –**le reclamó a su gato –**Muy mal jovencito. Iré a buscar tus drogas y las botaré –**dijo Brittany, levantándose de su lugar y yendo a buscar las drogas de su gato. –**Lo siento –**se disculpó Santana con Rachel –**No te preocupes –**contestó, hablando por primera vez –**¡Santi! **–gritó la rubia, desde su cuarto –**Ayúdame a encontrar las drogas de Lord Tubbington –**Santana fue con su novia.

Charlie/Quinn miró a Rachel -**¿Estás bien ? –**preguntó con voz preocupada. La morena miraba a la nada -**¿Rach? –**Rachel lo volteó a ver. El rubio la miró fijo, con preocupación **-¿Estás bien? –**Rachel se perdió en esos ojos avellana –**Sí, sí –**contestó.** –Tiene razón. Tus ojos son como los de ella –**dijo la morena, más como un murmuró para sí misma, por lo que Charlie/Quinn ignoró el comentario. Santana y Britt regresaron en ese momento.

Pusieron la película y, los cuatro, se sentaron en el sillón a verla. La película iba como a la mitad, cuando Santana y Brittany comenzaron a besarse, las cosas estaban subiendo de tono, por lo que subieron a la recámara. -*_Típico_* -pensó Charlie/Quinn. Dado que ellas se fueron, el rubio se corrió para darle más espacio a Rach. Después de un rato, la morena estiró sus piernas a lo largo del sillón -**¿Te importa? –**le preguntó a Charlie/Quinn para poder poner sus pies sobre las piernas del rubio –**Claro que no –**Rachel sonrió en modo de agradecimiento y colocó sus pies sobre él. Charlie/Quinn no pudo evitar sentir un Déjà vu.

'flashback'

[[Las cuatro estaban en casa de Santana. Estaban viendo El Rey León. Britt abrazó a su novia, en la parte en que Mufasa muere; el abrazo se convirtió en besos, los besos en caricias, así que se retiraron y subieron. –**Que raro –**comentó Quinn, con sarcasmo –**Sí, nada extraño que nos dejen viendo la película solas –**respondió Rachel **–Un día deberíamos hacerle lo mismo, para que sepan que se siente –**comentó Quinn –**Cierto, deberíamos empezar a besarnos a media película y dejarlas aquí solas –**La rubia tragó saliva ante el comentario de Rachel. Imaginarse a ambas besándose, era demasiado para ella –**Ándale –**dijo, siguiendo la broma para que la morena no notara cuando le había afectado el comentario. **-¿Entonces, terminamos de ver la peli? –**interrogó Quinn –**Si, ya que. Total, me gusta –**contestó -**¿No prefieres ver Funny girl? –**preguntó Quinn con ironía, riendo. –**Ja-ja muy graciosa –**dijo la morena –**Es en serio. Me has obligado a verla tantas veces, que ya hasta me gusta –**mencionó la rubia –**Mentirosa –**respondió Rachel, sacando su lengua. Quinn se rio.

Continuaron viendo la película. Luego de un rato, Rachel se le quedó viendo a la rubia –**Hazlo –**dijo Quinn, sin siquiera dejar de mirar la pantalla. La morena sonrió y se acostó sobre las piernas de Quinn. Siempre terminaban viendo así las películas. Rachel con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia y ésta acariciándole su cabello. La morena sentía los dedos de Quinn entre su cabello y se relajaba tanto, al grado de quedarse dormida. Al final, sólo Quinn terminaba de ver las películas. Cuando la película finalizaba, la rubia observaba el rostro de su amiga por un rato, memorizando cada detalle de éste. Adoraba verla dormir, sonreía y luego despertaba a Rachel para poder llevarla a casa.]]

A Charlie/Quinn le hubiera encantado que eso hubiera sucedido, pero se conformaba con que Rachel tuviera la confianza para recostar sus piernas sobre él. Después de todo, no podía quejarse, la vista de las piernas de Rachel era espectacular.

El rubio tocó los pies de Rachel para ver su reacción. A la morena no pareció molestarle –**Tus pies están helados –**comentó Charlie/Quinn -**¿No tienes frío? –**le preguntó a Rachel –**No, no en realidad **–aclaró la morena –**Aun así, los calentaré –**comentó el rubio. Charlie/Quinn dejó sus manos sobre los pies de la morena para darle calor. **-¿Qué tal un masaje? –**dijo, después de un rato, comenzando a masajear los pies de Rachel –**¿O mejor cosquillas? –**dijo, para empezar a hacerle cosquillas en los pies a Rachel, quien comenzó a reír –**Basta, basta –**exclamó Rachel -**¿Te rindes? **–preguntó el rubio –**Jamás –**expresó la morena. Charlie/Quinn sonrió -*_Jamás te rindes_*-pensó. La película terminó. –**Salvada por los créditos** –comentó el rubio. Le dio un beso a los pies de Rachel –**Es hora de ir a casa. –**Se pusieron de pie. Apagaron la tele y el DVD y salieron de ahí.

Charlie/Quinn estaba llevando a Rachel a su casa. –**Que imaginación la de Britt, ¿no crees? –**comentó la morena. –**Sí, sí. Que imaginación –**contestó el rubio. **–Rach **–dijo suave. Rachel lo volteó a ver, notó que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. –**Dime, con confianza –**lo animó la morena –**Es que quería hacerte una pregunta, algo personal y relacionada con Quinn –**confesó Charlie/Quinn –**Pues adelante, pregunta –**dijo Rachel –**Verás, Judy me contó que Quinn era gay y me preguntaba si ustedes alguna vez… osea, dado su cercanía. Es decir ¿tú no eres gay? –**cuestionó nervioso. En realidad Charlie/Quinn sólo quería saber que probabilidades tenía en ese cuerpo. Después de todo, la morena había salido con Finn, pero estaba enamorada de Quinn. –**Ella y yo solo éramos amigas. Pero para ser honesta contigo, yo me llegué a enamorar de ella. Me enamoré sin darme cuenta y cuando abrí los ojos, ya era tarde. Y creo que soy bi, porque sólo dos personas me han gustado enserio; Finn, en su momento y obviamente Quinn –**concluyó la morena –**Es bueno saber que u****no tiene oportunidad –**dijo el rubio, en tono de broma –**Tendrías que esforzarte mucho –**dijo la morena, siguiéndole el juego. Ya habían llegado a casa de Rachel –**Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos –**dijo y se acercó a darle un beso, en la mejilla, a Charlie/Quinn –**Nos vemos, Rach.**

Dos días después, Judy bajó a la cocina y vio a Charlie/Quinn cocinando. Olfateó el aroma que salió de la olla y se le hizo familiar. Observó al muchacho, en silencio y vio ciertos detalles que le recordaron a su hija. Escuchaba música mientras cocina -*_¿Quién no?_* -pensó Judy; tenía puesta una pequeña toalla sobre su hombro izquierdo, que le servía para limpiarse -*_Muchos deben hacer eso_* -se dijo la mujer; el rubio comenzó a chiflar al ritmo de la música, mientras ponía los últimos detalles a su platillo -*_Esto se pone escalofriante_* -pensó Judy.

Charlie/Quinn se percató de la presencia de la mujer y le sonrió –**La comida está lista –**exclamó el rubio –**Toma asiento –**dijo. Judy se sentó a la mesa, al segundo, Charlie/Quinn ponía dos platos con comida sobre la mesa, y una jarra de limonada –**Espero que te guste. Provecho, ah y ten cuidado porque pica un poco –**dijo el rubio, sentándose también. Judy observó el plato y reconoció el platillo. Tomó su cuchara y probó la comida; su garganta se secó y quedó pálida. -*_No puedo ser. Imposible_* -se convenció a si misma.

Conocía esa comida. Era una comida de Pakistán, llamada Sopa de Lentejas picante, cuya receta Quinn había aprendido porque era una comida vegetariana. Era de las pocas cosas que Quinn sabía y le gustaba cocinar, era su especialidad, se podría decir. -*_¿Cuántas personas saben cocinar comida de Pakistán?_* -pensó. Y no sólo la comida era familiar, la sazón también. Las personas no cocinan igual y esa comida sabía como si la hubiese preparado Quinn. Judy se calmó y se aguantó las ganas de llorar. No entendía como ese chico podía parecerse tanto a su hija.

-**Sabes, mi hija solía cocinar esto –**soltó. Charlie/Quinn la volteó a ver, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada -**¿Sí? No te hice sentir mal, ¿cierto? –**preguntó –**No, claro que no ***_algo, en realidad_* -respondió –**Ella cocinaba rico. Ella era la mejor hija del mundo y jamás le dije lo orgullosa que estaba de ella –**mencionó la mujer, desahogándose –**Pero seguro ella lo sabía. Sabía que la querías y la apoyaste cuando te dijo que era gay. Usted fue una gran madre –**decía el rubio con sentimiento –**No lo sé. Pude haber hecho más. No siempre estuve para ella –**confesó la mujer –**Pero estuviste cuando tenías que estar –**dijo muy seguro -**¿Cierto? –**agregó para disimularlo –**Supongo –**contestó Judy. –**Gracias por escucharme –**dijo la mujer rubia –**No hay problema. **Terminaron de comer. Charlie/Quinn insistió en lavar los trastes, pero Judy no lo dejó, le dijo que él había hecho la comida y ahora le tocaba a ella limpiar.

Charlie/Quinn se fue a su recámara. Tenía ropa limpia sobre su cama, que no había podido doblar por estar cocinando. Tomó su mp3 y con los audífonos puestos, empezó a doblar su ropa. Judy terminó con los trastes y subió. Escuchó al rubio cantar y la curiosidad la invadió, abrió un poco la puerta y lo vio doblando unos pants. Mientras lo observaba intrigada, el muchacho agarró una playera para doblarla, pero la dobló al modo oriental. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Quinn doblaba sus camisetas así; le había dicho a su madre que lo había aprendido en YouTube y que le ahorraba tiempo doblarlas así, hasta Judy llegó a aprender la técnica, pero no la utilizaba, ella prefería el estilo clásico. -_*Tantas coincidencias no pueden ser posibles*_ -pensó Judy. Entró al cuarto –**¿Quinnie, hija? –**dijo bajito, al borde del colapso. Charlie/Quinn no la escuchó por la música, seguía distraído en la ropa –**¡Quinnie, hija! –**exclamó, mucho más fuerte. Charlie/Quinn la volteó a ver, quitándose los audífonos -**¿Si mamá?**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Corto pero interesante (creo yo) jeje

Me alegra que comenten y que la historia esté teniendo aceptación, a pesar de que no les guste que Quinn sea niño :)

Mil gracias por comentar!

P Vargas: No digo que no nos enamoramos del físico también. Y de Quinn, nos enamoramos de esos ojos, esa sonrisa... y no sigo porque me babeo. Por eso Rachel siente confusión por Charlie, porque es el alma de Quinn, pero no es su Quinn.

zizu-msm: Digamos q cuando Quinn regresó tuvo unos días de adaptación antes de lo q pasa en el cementerio y es cierto, ahora debe rasurarse y hacer pipí de pie, pero no creí que eso fuese importante. Quería q ya apareciera donde Rachel estaba. Perdón! gracias por el comentario.

Carreo: Cierto, actualizo rápido porque ando de vacaciones o porque ando inspirada¿?¿? jiji

Saludos!


	6. Álbum de fotos

–**¡Quinnie, hija! –**exclamó, mucho más fuerte. Charlie/Quinn la volteó a ver, quitándose los audífonos -**¿Si mamá?** –A Judy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Charlie/Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer; abrió los ojos como platos y trató de hablar pero las palabras no salían. –**Hija, eres tú –**mencionó la mujer rubia, aun llorando, acercándose lentamente a Charlie/Quinn. El rubio reaccionó –**Lo siento Judy. No sé que dije ¿Se te ofrece algo? –**preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido –**No sé que está pasando, pero tú eres mi hija –**dijo acariciando la mejilla del rubio –**Esos ojos y la forma en que te comportas. Volviste a mí, hija –**Judy lo abrazó –**Te extrañé. Te amo, Quinnie **–Charlie/Quinn tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería decirle a su madre que estaba en lo correcto, quería corresponder ese abrazo, pero tenía que ser fuerte -_*Rompe su burbuja Quinn. Miéntele. Tienes que hacerlo*_ -Se dijo Charlie/Quinn. El rubio rompió el abrazó y tomó las manos de Judy entre las suyas. –**Judy, yo no soy Quinn. Me llamo Charlie ¿Recuerdas? –**dijo con delicadeza. Judy no respondió -**¿Judy? **–La mujer rubia veía fijo a la nada y no se movía. -**¿Judy? ¿Estás bien? **–preguntó Charlie/Quinn preocupado –**Hola Quinn –**dijo una voz dentro del cuarto y el rubio dio un brinco del susto.

Charlie/Quinn giró y vio a Linda sonriéndole -**¿O debo decir Charlie? –**dijo tratando de bromear -**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá? –**interrogó un poco alterado –**Tranquilo, sólo está congelada. Es para que podamos hablar –**respondió con suma tranquilidad -**¿Hablar? ¿De qué? No me irás a matar –**dijo, ya bastante estresado –**No le dije nada –**mencionó Charlie/Quinn –**Tranquilízate. No, no vengo a matarte. Vine a darte buenas noticias, de hecho, o eso creo –**dijo Linda -**¿Qué noticias? ¿Ahora qué? –**interrogó el rubio –**Bueno, pues como tu mami, aquí presente, se dio cuenta solita de quien eres tú, puedes decirle que está en lo correcto –**mencionó Linda, con una sonrisa. Charlie/Quinn se puso contento -**¿Quieres decir que podre decirle que soy Quinn y acabar con esta mentira? –**preguntó Charlie/Quinn –**Sí y no. Puedes confirmarle a tu madre la verdad, pero sigues bajo la condición de no decirle a nadie –**le aclaró –**Bueno, eso no es problema. Ahora que mi mamá sabe… -**comenzó –**No –**dijo la mujer, interrumpiéndolo -**¿No qué? –**preguntó confundido –**Ahora que tu mamá sabe, las reglas aplican para ella también –**explicó Linda -**¿Me estás jodi… bromeas? –**comentó el rubio, alterándose de nuevo –**Lo siento mucho. Ya te dije que yo no hago las reglas. Sólo vine a decirte que si podías decirle a tu mami. Ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿no? –**cuestionó la mujer -**¿De qué? –**preguntó Charlie/Quinn **-Si alguien descubre tu identidad, por sí solos, tú puedes confirmarlo, y ellos tendrán que guardar el secreto también. Si no morirás. Lo sabes** –dijo Linda como si fuera obvio –**Nunca mencionaste eso –**le dijo el rubio y Linda se rio nerviosa –**Ops. Lo lamento, pero vine a decírtelo ahora ¿no? –**comentó. Charlie/Quinn la miró serio –**Entonces, si ellos lo descubren puedo decirles ¿correcto? **–cuestionó el rubio para que no hubieran confusiones –**Así es –**respondió Linda –**Ellos tampoco podrán decir nada, porque si no moriré ¿correcto? –**dijo el rubio –**Sí –**contestó la mujer –**De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por la información –**dijo con ironía en la voz –**Por nada. Me voy –**dijo la mujer –**Si, gracias por la visita –**comentó con sarcasmo –**Ahora descongela a mi madre para que pueda abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quiero –**pidió Charie/Quinn con bastante exigencia.

Linda desapareció. Judy volvió a la normalidad y Charlie/Quinn la abrazó fuerte. Le dijo que sí era ella y le contó todo. Lloraron y se llenaron de abrazos. Judy juró no decir ni una palabra. Ante los demás, seguirían tratándose igual.

-**Es una lástima que no podamos decirle a nadie. En especial a Rachel –**comentó Judy –**Lo sé. Me está matando –**respondió Charlie/Quinn -**¿Qué piensas hacer? –**cuestionó su madre –**Pues seguir siendo su amigo, espero que con el tiempo logre descubrirlo como tú –**dijo. Judy los miró –**¿Y si nunca llegase a descubrirlo? –**preguntó, con delicadeza –**No se, mamá, no sé. Yo la amo, ella me amaba. Estar cerca de ella sin poder decirle, me destruye por dentro. Pensé en conquistarla con este cuerpo, pero ella no parece estar lista para dejarme, dejar a Quinn, ir –**concluyó y su madre lo abrazó, consolándolo.

A Judy se le ocurrió que mientras más tiempo pasara Charlie/Quinn con Rachel, más posibilidades de que descubriera la verdad, había. O, al menos, habría una oportunidad para que Rachel se enamorara del rubio. Así que invitó a Rachel a cenar. Le dijo a Charlie/Quinn que cocinara él; tal vez Rachel reconocería la sazón, como ella hizo. Charlie/Quinn hizo un platillo vegano, pero no ligado a Quinn, no quería alterar a Rachel con recuerdos. Sabía como se ponía cuando él hacía algo que le recordaba a Quinn. Judy lo regañó, porque se suponía que debía ser obvio.

-**Esto está delicioso –**admitió la morena –**Felicitaciones al chef –**agregó. En su mente rondaba la idea de que la comida le sabía familiar, a pesar de que nunca había comido ese platillo en particular. **–Gracias –**dijo Charlie/Quinn. Terminaron de cenar y los tres se trasladaron a la sala a conversar. –**Ahora vuelvo –**dijo Judy. Al poco tiempo, regresó con un álbum de fotos –**¿Te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos? –**le preguntó a Rachel -**¿Y a ti, te gustaría aprender algo de mi hija? –**le preguntó a Charlie/Quinn, guiñándole un ojo. **–Sólo si no le molesta a Rachel –**dijo el rubio. Rachel miraba la cubierta del álbum. Dio un suspiro –**No, no hay problema –**respondió. Sabía que sería difícil ver las fotografías de Quinn, pero quería verlas. No se había atrevido a mirar fotos de ella, desde que murió. Sólo miraba la que tenía, de ambas, pegada en su espejo, y eso, ya era bastante doloroso.

Se sentaron en el mismo sillón, Rachel en medio de los dos. Judy le entregó el álbum a la morena y esta lo abrió. Comenzó a hojear las páginas. –**Mira, cuando Quinnie todavía era porrista –**comentó Judy –_*Se veía tan bien en ese traje*_ -pensó la morena –**Sí, la época en que ni éramos amigas –**agregó Rachel -**¿No eran amigas? –**preguntó Charlie/Quinn fingiendo sorpresa –**No. Ella era una porrista y yo estaba en el Glee club, así que no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos. Ya sabes, los estereotipos sociales –**mencionó la morena, encogiéndose de hombros **–No es que nos odiáramos a muerte, pero si tuvimos nuestras peleas y, en realidad, ni nos hablábamos –**aclaró la morena –**Pero todo cambio cuando se unió al Glee club –**dijo con una sonrisa -**Conectamos y desde eso nos hicimos inseparables. Aunque jamás supe porque se unió al club. Es decir, ¡era una porrista! –**exclamó Rachel -_*Me uní, porque desde el momento que te vi. Quedé prendada de ti y sólo quería conocerte*_ -dijo en su mente el rubio. -**¿Por qué dejó de ser porrista? ¿No podía estar en ambas clases, como Santana y Brittany? –**preguntó el rubio, como si no supiera –**Los horarios de entrenamiento chocaban con los ensayos del coro, así que dejó a las porristas. Nos prefirió a nosotros –**dijo con una sonrisa **–Santana y Brittany hicieron lo mismo. A la escuela no le convivo perder a sus tres mejores atletas, así que cambiaron los horarios de entrenamiento. Santana y Britt volvieron, pero Quinn no –**aclaró la morena -**¿Por qué? –**preguntó el rubio. –**El horario de entrenamiento es después de clases y ella me dijo que prefería pasar ese tiempo conmigo –**dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa. –**Pensé que bromeaba, pero ahora creo que era cierto.**

Siguieron viendo la fotos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Judy los dejo a solas. –¿**Quinn tenía cabello rosa? –**cuestionó el rubio, fingiendo sorpresa –**Sí. Tuvo su etapa de "rebeldía" –**dijo la morena, haciendo la seña de comillas con los dedos –**Dijo que ya se había fastidiado de su look. Así que fue a la estética y se cortó el cabello y se lo pintó de rosa. Además de que empezó a vestirse así –**comentó la morena, señalando las fotos –**Recuerdo que cuando la vi, me quedé en shock. Se veía tan sexy –**agregó y se puso roja ante su propio comentario. Charlie/Quinn sonrió por dentro –**Bueno, para alguien que tenía el cabello rosa, se veía bien –**trató de componer la morena. –**Está bien Rach –**dijo el rubio y Rachel le sonrió –**Al final, no le convenció el look y después de un par de semanas, volvió a ser rubia, pero conservó su cabello corto –**mencionó Rachel -**¿Y cómo te gustaba más? –**sondeó Charlie/Quinn –**La verdad es que se veía bien de cualquier manera. Quinn era una mujer hermosa –**respondió. Charlie/Quinn se sonrojó.

Continuaron hojeando el álbum. Llegaron a la última página, donde había una foto grande de Quinn. Tenía esa sonrisa linda de ella, y sus ojos se veían más hermosos, gracias a la luz. Rachel se le quedó viendo y acarició la foto –**Debes extrañarla mucho –**dijo Charlie/Quinn –**Como no tienes idea –**contestó, sin despegar sus ojos de la fotografía. –**Más allá de estar enamorada, ella era mi mejor amiga. La necesito. Le contaba todo y ella siempre estaba para mí y ahora, me siento sola. Tengo amigos, pero no es lo mismo que con ella –**dijo, ahora viéndolo. A Charlie/Quinn se le rompía el corazón. –**Ella era la mejor –**afirmó la morena –**Siempre, siempre a mi lado. Recuerdo el día que me enfermé de dengue.**

'Flashblack'

[[Rachel estaba acostada en la cama de su cuarto, cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta –**Pasa papá –**dijo –**Hola hija –**dijo Quinn, poniendo voz grave, entrando al cuarto, con un plato en sus manos. A Rachel se le iluminó el rostro -**¡Quinn! –**exclamó -**¡Hola guapa! –**saludó la rubia –**Se que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿cómo estas? –**preguntó Quinn –**Ya mejor, ya bajó la fiebre –**contestó Rachel –**Que bueno. Tus papás me dieron esto y me pidieron que me asegurara de que comieras. ¿Qué eso de que andas de terca y no quieres comer? –**la regañó en broma –**Me sentía mal, no tenía hambre **–se excusó la morena –**Pero ya te sientes mejor y vas a comer –**sentenció la rubia –**A ver, abre la boquita –**dijo Quinn, tratando de criar a la morena, quien frunció el ceño -**¡Oye! No soy una bebé, puedo comer solita –**se quejó Rachel –**Pues cómale –**dijo la rubia, dándole la sopa.

La morena terminó su sopa y Quinn le entregó un vaso de refresco que había ido a buscar a la cocina. Rachel bebió el líquido y la rubia le limpio la boca. Rachel adoraba los detalles de la rubia; lo tierna y amable que podía llegar a ser. –**Mira –**dijo la rubia, mostrándole a Rachel un DVD –**Me lo robé de tu sala –**comentó Quinn –**¡Funny girl! –**dijo emocionada Rach –**Así es –**confirmó la rubia. Quinn puso el DVD en el reproductor y se acercó a la cama de Rachel –**Hazte un lado –**le dijo a la morena -**¿Qué? –**preguntó Rachel –**Que te hagas a un lado, ¿qué no ves que me voy a chutar Funny Girl por vigésima octava vez, con tal de que te sientas mejor? –**respondió Quinn y la morena le regaló una enorme sonrisa –**Dale, hazte a un lado –**volvió a decir la rubia. Rachel se arrimó, para darle lugar a Quinn en su cama. La rubia se recostó en la cama y puso play. **–Vente –**dijo la rubia, dándole a entender a la morena que se acostara sobre su cuerpo. Rachel sonrió y se acomodó en el pecho de la rubia. – **Gracias, gracias por todo Quinn. Te amo –**dijo la morena –**Yo también guapa –**contestó Quinn, dándole un beso en la cabeza.]]

–**Siempre, siempre a mi lado. Recuerdo el día que me enfermé de dengue, estuvo ahí consintiéndome, hasta que me alivié. –**dijo Rachel nostálgica –**Suena como una gran amiga, pero seguro tú eres igual o mejor que ella –**comentó el rubio –**Supongo –**dijo la morena –**¡Claro que sí lo eres Rach! **–exclamó Charlie/Quinn. Rachel lo miró un poco confundida –**Digo, por lo que he escuchado. Tú siempre estuviste ahí para ella. ¿No la ayudaste en el proceso de salir del clóset? –**cuestionó Charlie/Quinn –**Sí. Quinn me lo dijo a mí, antes que a nadie. Incluso antes que a Santana y Britt, con quienes llevaba más años de relación y que, bueno, tú sabes, tienes una relación –**dijo la morena orgullosa –**Me lo contó, luego a ellas y después me pidió el favor de ayudarla a decírselo a Judy. Me sentí tan especial –**dijo la morena, ya con lágrimas en los ojos -**¿Lo ves? Eres buena Rach. Y seguro que tú también la habrás cuidado a ella, en alguna enfermedad –**afirmó el rubio –**Quinn casi no se enfermaba, a decir verdad. Pero, recuerdo una gripe que le dio, esa tarde vimos películas y comimos muchas golosinas. Era la persona mocuda más linda del mundo –**comentó nostálgica –**Tan tierna, con su naricita roja. La molestaba con que se parecía a Rodolfo el reno –**Charlie/Quinn sonrió.

Rachel miró de nuevo la fotografía de Quinn, la observó y comenzó a llorar. Charlie/Quinn la abrazó –**No Rach, por favor no te pongas así –**le pedía el rubio, con un nudo en la garganta –**Es mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa –**dijo, entre llantos -**¿De qué hablas? –**cuestionó el rubio, extrañado, aun abrazándola –**Se murió por mi culpa. Quinn se murió por mi culpa –**respondió, sin poder dejar de llorar. Charlie/Quinn la obligó a mirarlo –**Claro que no. Fue un accidente. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –**dijo con seguridad –**Si yo no la hubiese citado ese día. Si ella no hubiese ido a comprar esas malditas botanas –**dijo -**¿Bromeas? ¿Qué tienen que ver las botanas? –**interrogó Charlie/Quinn –**Ella sabía como soy de exigente. Sabía que le reclamaría que no hubiese comprado las botanas –**el rubio negaba con la cabeza -**¿Sabes que papas llevaba en las bolsas? ¡Mis favoritas! ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber ido a comprarlas? ¿Qué rayos la cité? ¿No entiendes? Ella estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados, por mí –**dijo Rachel, llorando y, ya alterada. Charlie/Quinn la tomó por los hombros –**Escúchame Rachel -**exigió** -Lo que me… le pasó a Quinn, no fue tu culpa. Mi… su muerte no fue tu culpa –**le dijo con firmeza -**¿Entiendes? No creo que Quinn quisiera que tu estuvieras así por**_** su **_**culpa**_*No puedo verte así Rach, abatida y mucho menos, verte culpándote de mi muerte* _-Charlie/Quinn sentía una impotencia –**Un auto la atropelló. Fue un accidente –**agregó el rubio –**¿Ese auto que desapareció? –**Charlie/Quinn la miró confundido –**El maldito huyó. Una testigo vio la placa, pero al revisarla, descubrieron que no existía. Fue tan extraño, salió de la nada. Te juro que Quinn miró a ambos lados, antes de cruzar. No tengo idea de donde salió ese auto y no me interesa. Si no fuera por mí, Quinn no habría estado ahí –**Charlie/Quinn rodó los ojos –**Rach, no fue tu culpa –**dijo ya desesperado –**No soporto verte así. ¡Basta! Quinn no querría que te culparas por su muerte –**exclamó –**Tienes que dejarlo ir. No puedes venir en depresión para siempre, a causa suya –**Charlie/Quinn ya había perdido la paciencia. Rachel lo miró enojada -**¿****Qué quieres que me olvide de Quinn y ya? –**preguntó con enojo –**No, no digo eso. Extrañara está bien. Recordarla también, pero estar triste todo el tiempo y, sobre todo, culparte de su muerte no está bien. No es sano –**contestó, más calmado. Rachel lo miraba seria -**Nunca te has enamorado ¿verdad? –**cuestionó Rachel –**Claro que sí –**dijo suave, viéndola a los ojos –**Y si a esa persona le hubiera pasado algo, habría muerto –**respondió, dándose cuenta de que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, estaría peor que la morena. Pero no quería ver así a Rachel por su culpa –**Entonces sabes por lo que estoy pasando –**le dijo la morena –**Pero, no creo que Quinn querría verte así -**repitió** -**_*No quiero verte así. Me mata que sufras por mi culpa*_ **Al menos deja de culparte por su muerte –**agregó-**¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Tú no sabes lo que Quinn querría! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! –**le recriminó la morena –**Rach, cálmate. No te estaba diciendo que hacer, sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor –**dijo, tratando de calmar las cosas, no quería alejar a Rachel de él -**¿Hacerme sentir mejor? ¡Vete al diablo Charlie! Yo jamás me sentiré mejor, porque siempre amaré a una mujer que está muerta –**concluyó Rachel, saliendo de la casa, muy enojada

* * *

Judy ya lo sabe! :) A Quinn le hacía falta su mamá y una aliada!

Wow, Rachel puede ser muy intensa jiji

Mil gracias por los comentarios! Me encanta todo lo q ponen, me caen muy bien :P

saludos!


	7. Gives you hell

Charlie/Quinn la vio irse, pero no se movió, se había quedado mudo. Se sentía impotente, triste y hasta enojado. Tapó su rostro con sus manos y 'gritó' en silencio de frustración. Por su parte, Rachel llegó furioso a su casa. Subió a su recámara, aporreó la puerta y se tiró en su cama. Se sentía mal, enojada y triste. Charlie/Quinn había sido la primera persona a la que le confesaba la culpa que cargaba y se sentía su confianza traicionada -*_Es un idiota_* -pensó

Judy bajó y vio al rubio sentado en el sillón, inclinado con sus piernas y con las manos, aun, en el rostro. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado -**¿Qué pasa? ¿Rachel ya se fue? –**Charlie/Quinn la miró. Tenía los ojos rojos –**Me asustas hija, ¿qué pasó? –**Charlie/Quinn se abrazó a ella y lloró. Cuando logró calmarse, le contó a su mamá lo que había pasado. –**Tranquila, ya pasó –**decía, tratando de consolarlo -**¿Qué voy a hacer mamá? Esto me esta sobrepasando. Rachel se culpa por mi muerte y, ahora, para colmo, me odia –**dijo el rubio –**No, no te odia. Sólo que le diste donde más le duele. Lo siento cariño, pero no debiste decirle esas cosas –**comentó Judy, con voz tranquila –**Pero mamá, no puedo dejar que se culpe y sufra por mí –**se quejó –**Lo sé. Entiendo porque le dijiste esas cosas, pero fue un error. Para ella, tú eres un amigo, un amigo que se metió con Quinn. No debes ser tu enemigo, debes comprender a Rachel y apoyarla. Si dices cosas de ti, de Quinn, sólo la alejarás –**dijo Judy –**Tienes razón mamá. Lo último que quiero es alejarla, pero me es tan difícil tenerla cerca y no poderla amar –**Judy lo miró con amor –**Tendrás que ser su amigo. Fuiste su amiga por años, aun estando enamorada de ella y pudiste hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo ahora –**comentó la mujer –**Es verdad. Gracias mamá –**dijo, abrazando a su madre.

Al día siguiente, en clase de Glee club, Charlie/Quinn esperaba ansioso por Rachel, quería ver que tan enojada seguía y quería disculparse con ella. Haría lo que fuera, con tal de que Rachel no se alejara de él. Rachel entró al salón y en cuanto vio al rubio, le dio una mirada de odio y volteó hacia otro lado. A Charlie/Quinn se le partió el corazón, la morena jamás lo había visto de ese modo.

La clase siguió sin novedad. Rachel no miraba a al rubio para nada y cuando sus miradas se llegaban a cruzar, Rachel le daba a entender con la mirada cuan enojada estaba. Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para el final de la clase, Will preguntó si alguien quería cantar algo; la morena contestó que ella. –**Esta canción va con dedicación **–dijo la Rachel, sin mirar al rubio pero esperando que cuando escuchara la letra, entendiera la indirecta. La música comenzó.

Cuando veas mi cara  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Cuando camines por mi vida  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno

Nunca pareció tan tenso en el amor  
Nunca te he visto caer con tanta fuerza  
¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra?  
Y a decir verdad te extraño  
Y a decir verdad estoy mintiendo

Cuando veas mi cara  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Cuando camines por mi vida  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno

Charlie la miraba serio, sabía que era dedicada a él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar; ¿cómo es que llegó al punto en que su mejor amiga le dedicara una canción de desprecio?

Si usted encuentra un hombre que vale la  
pena y te trate bien  
Entonces él es un tonto como tú lo eres  
Espero que te de el infierno

Mañana estarás pensando  
¿Cuándo es que todo fue mal?  
Pero la lista sigue y sigue  
La verdad sea dicha, te extraño  
Y a decir verdad estoy mintiendo

Cuando veas mi cara espero que te de infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Cuando camines por mi vida  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno

Nunca verás  
Lo que me has hecho a mí  
Puedes recuperar tus recuerdos  
No son buenos para mí  
Y he aquí todas tus mentiras  
Si me miras a los ojos  
Con la mirada triste, triste  
Que usas tan bien

Cuando veas mi cara  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Cuando camines por mi vida  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Espero que te de el infierno

Cuando escuches esta canción  
y la cantes solo  
Entonces, tú eres un tonto  
y yo lo soy también  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Cuando escuches esta canción  
Espero que te de el infierno  
Puedes cantar  
Espero que eso te ponga a través del infierno

Rachel terminó su canción y todos le aplaudieron por el gran sentimiento que le había puesto. Todos aplaudieron menos Charlie/Quinn, a quien el cuerpo parecía no corresponderle. El nudo en su garganta quería hacerlo llorar, pero aguanto.

La clase acaba y todos comienzan a irse. El rubio corre tras Rachel e intersecta su camino. Rachel lo ve seria y trata de esquivarlo, pero Charlie/Quinn no se rinde. -**¿Qué quieres? –**pregunta enojada –**Quiero disculparme contigo –**dice, de la manera más sincera –**Me tengo que ir, me disculpas –**dijo Rachel, tratando de esquivarlo de nuevo –**Lo siento, pero no te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches –**dijo mirándola con intensidad, pero a la vez con ternura. Rachel comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ese chico podría hacerla bajar la guardia –**Bien, ¿qué tienes que decir? –**preguntó la morena con fastidio –**Ya te dije, me quiero disculpar. Me pasé de la raya Rachel y lo lamento, no debí decir la cosas que dije y te prometo que jamás volveré a decirte nada sobre Quinn –**contestó el rubio. A Rachel le sonó tan sincera la disculpa que se relajó un poco –**Tienes razón te pasaste. Yo te abrí mi corazón y tú no supiste entenderme, pero supongo que yo también exageré un poco –**Charlie/Quinn alzó una ceja pensando *_¿sólo un poco?_* -**¿Eso significa que me perdonas? –**interrogó ilusionado el muchacho –**No, significa que ya no estoy tan enojada y que podemos llevar una relación cordial, pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que las cosas vuelvan a estar igual entre nosotros –**advirtió la pequeña mujer –**Algo es algo –**dijo Charlie/Quinn con una sonrisa. Estaba a hacer lo que fuese por recuperar su amistad con Rachel. La morena, por su parte, estaba sorprendida con ella misma por haber cedido tan rápido con el rubio.

Seguían parados en el pasillo cuando Santana llamó a Charlie/Quinn. La morena aprovechó para despedirse de él e irse de ahí. El rubio se acercó a la latina y le preguntó que deseaba. Ella le dijo que necesitaba ayuda con una sorpresa que tenía para Brittany. El rubio y la latina se habían vuelto tan amigos; Santana se sentía tan bien en su compañía. Charlie/Quinn aceptó gustoso ayudarla. Quedaron en verse al día siguiente, después de la práctica de porristas.

Al día siguiente, Charlie/Quinn apenas cruzaron palabras. Después de la práctica de porristas, el rubio fue a buscar a Santana. La latina le pidió que la esperara mientras ella se daba una ducha y se cambiaba. Charlie/Quinn se quedó afuera de los vestuarios y como no había nadie puso un poco de música en una grabadora que estaba ahí, para hacer más amena la espera.

El haber visto un poco de la práctica de porristas lo había puesto nostálgico, extrañaba su uniforme y ser porrista. Así que se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer algunos pasos al ritmo de la música. Santana terminó y salió a encontrarse con el rubio, cuando vio que este bailaba se escondió para verlo. Charlie/Quinn comenzó a hacer cierto paso que Quinn hacía y a la latina se le hizo muy raro; comenzó a notar que el muchacho bailaba muy parecido a Quinn. Se quedó paraba viéndolo bailar y en eso, comenzó una canción y el rubio comenzó a hacer una rutina que la latina sabía muy bien, era una rutina que ella, Britt y Quinn habían inventado. Nadie las había visto hacerla. La habían creado un poco antes del accidente de Quinn, y después de lo que pasó, la latina y Britt decidieron que no sería correcta mostrarla sin Quinn. A Santana se le paró el corazón y la boca se le secó, ¿cómo era posible que ese chico estuviese bailando la rutina que solo ellas conocían?

Santana logró reaccionar. Se acercó con paso veloz y firme al rubio, quien al darse cuenta de su presencia dejó de bailar. –¡**Santana!** **¿lista? **–dijo con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver el rostro serio de la latina -**¿Quién rayos eres, amigo? –**le preguntó en reclamo.

* * *

Hola! volví! jeje Lamento tanto el retraso, como les dije andaba con asuntos personales y luego con tareas de la escuela, pero espero ya volver a la normalidad. Este episodio es corto, porque es como de transición para dar paso a otras cosas. Q les pareció?

Tengo q decirles q la historia, en sí, ya está (en mi cabeza jiji) así q lo q me retrasa es no tener tiempo para escribirla :S

Gracias a Pao Vargas y a 'Guest' por sus buenos deseos :)

y muchas gracias a todos los demás q comentaron el cap anterior!

cruzen los dedos para q pueda actualizar pronto! XD

saludos a todos!

Song: Gives you hell - All American Rejects (Las canciones las pongo en español para q todos puedan entenderlas, pero pues la verdad si se leen raras en español jiji)


	8. The Unholy Trinity

-**¿Quién rayos eres amigo? –**le preguntó en reclamo.

-¿No entiendo? –dice Quinn. –No te hagas el tonto, estabas bailando una coreografía que sólo Quinn, Britt y yo conocemos. ¿Dónde la aprendiste? –Quinn no sabía que responder. No creyó que Santana lo hubiese visto. –Yo, yo… am, sólo bailaba. No sé de que hablas –Trataba de sonar convincente, pero la latina seguía viéndolo fijamente. –Escúchame bien amigo, esto no se va a quedar así. Pensar que me estabas cayendo tan bien. –dijo Santana –Pero Santana, yo no… -Aquí estás Santi –interrumpió Brittany –Te he estado buscando por todas partes –La latina se había escabullido de ella, para poder preparar la sorpresa –Lo siento amor, vine a cambiarme porque ya no aguantaba el sudor. –dijo dándole un beso. –Hola Quinn –saludó al rubio. Quinn tragó saliva y Santana se le quedó viendo a su novia –Britt, yo am… Hola –dijo con resignación _*¿Britt contará como alguien que lo descubrió por sí misma?* _-¿Por qué insistes en que es Quinn? –interrogó la latina a su novia –Es obvio, ya te lo dije. Además no encontré drogas de Lord Tubbington, eso significa que no son alucinaciones suyas. –sonrió la rubia, mientras que Quinn estaba callado sin saber que decir. Santana se quedó pensando en lo que su novia había dicho y sabía que no tenía lógica, pero con lo vivido hace un momento, no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo que Britt podría estar diciendo la verdad.

La latina se acerca a Quinn y se le queda viendo fijamente. El rubio está nervioso, no sabe como reaccionar, teme que si dice algo, si le da una pista a su amiga, su cuerpo deje de funcionar. Santana observa el rostro nervioso del chico y se detiene en sus ojos, se queda viendo esos ojos avellana y de pronto da un pequeño salto hacia atrás –¡Por Dios! sí eres tú. Eres ella. Eres Quinn ¿Cómo rayos? –decía la morena, sin podérselo creer. –Te lo dije amor, ¿ya me crees? –intervino Britt -Quinn Fabray, me explicas en este momento que rayos está pasando –exigió Santana -¿Fingiste tu muerte para poderte hacer la operación de cambio de sexo? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Te hubiésemos apoyado. Bueno, no lo entiendo, eras una rubia sexy pero bueno cada quien sus gustos y decisiones, ¿no? –Comenzó a decir Santana –Santana cálmate –dijo al fin Quinn –Si sigues divagando así, te comenzaré a llamar Rachel dos –bromeó Quinn y Santana hizo cara de asco -No es lo que parece ¿sí? _*espero que no pase nada malo, ellas se dieron cuenta solas, ¿cierto? Ahí vamos…*_ Sí, sí soy Quinn ¿de acuerdo? –terminó por afirmar el rubio. Britt se puso a saltar de felicidad y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Santana se puso pálida, inmóvil y terminó desmayándose. Quinn alcanzó a atraparla para que no se lastimara.

Una vez que Santana despertó. Los tres se sentaron a platicar de la situación. Quinn les explicó absolutamente todo y ambas prometieron no decir nada a nadie. –Le diré a Lord Tubbington que no diga nada tampoco –agregó Britt –Gracias Britt –le dijo Quinn. -¿Crees que Rachel se dé cuenta algún día? –interrogó la latina con el mayor tacto posible –No lo sé –dijo algo triste Quinn –Eso espero, pero por el momento ni siquiera somos amigos. Está enojada conmigo –No te preocupes Quinn, digo Charlie, nosotras te ayudaremos a que estén juntos –dijo Britt, guiñándole un ojo –Gracias muchachas –las abrazó -¡Cuánto las extrañaba!

* * *

Hola! lo sé, lo sé tarde años en actualizar y esta corto, pero las cosas han estado complicadas y no logro escribir. Trataré de estar actualizando pero serán episodios cortos.

Pero como dije, NO pienso abandonar la historia ;)

Gracias a todos los que comentan, enserio muchas gracias


	9. Plan perfecto

Santana, Britt y Quinn idean un plan para que Rachel y Quinn se reconcilien. Las chicas invitarán a Rachel a cenar a un restaurante pero "no podrán llegar" y sólo Quinn asistirá.

Rachel se encuentra sentada en la mesa esperando a sus amigas. Ella siempre tan puntual y sus amigas no. –_*Seguro que se retrasaron por estar de cariñosas* _-pensó la morena. También por su mente pasó Charlie y se regañó a sí misma, por pensar tanto en él. Pero quisiera o no admitirlo lo había extrañado. No entendía porque ese joven se había vuelto tan importante para ella. Y tampoco dejaba de pensar en Quinn, necesitaba tanto de ella. Se sentía sola, por eso había aceptado salir a cenar con Santana y Britt, aparte de que las quería mucho.

Rachel observó su celular y notó que sus amigas ya tenían media hora de retraso. Quinn la veía desde lejos, había llegado hace 15 minutos y no se atrevía a acercarse. No quería enojarla aún más. Tomó valor y se acercó a la mesa. Tocó el hombro de la morena para llamar su atención –Hola Rach ¿no hay llegado Santana y Brittany? –fingió demencia. Rachel se puso nerviosa en cuanto lo vio –No, no llegan aún –atinó a decir –No sabía que tú también venías –agregó –Oh, lo siento. Creí que sabías –mintió –Si te incomoda, me puedo ir –Hizo afán de retirarse –¡No! ¡Espera! –exclamó la morena –Quiero decir, no tienes que irte. Siéntate por favor –dijo, ya en un tono menos urgente. Quinn se sentó a la mesa. -¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó con dulzura. Rachel trataba de ser un fría con él, pero no podía –Bien ¿y tú? –Más o menos. No te mentiré Rach, te he extrañado –dijo con sinceridad y el corazón de la morena se derritió. -_*Yo también*_ Pues la próxima que quieras decirme que hacer y te quieras meter con Quinn, lo pensarás dos veces –contestó con tono duro. –Ya te dije que lo lamento. Por favor Rach, perdóname. Odio estar así contigo –Su voz se quebró y lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos avellana, pero las contuvo. El estómago de Rach se le hizo nudo, al verlo así. –Ya pues, te perdono –dijo al fin la morena.

A los pocos minutos Santana mandó un mensaje a Rachel disculpándose por no poder asistir. La morena le avisó al rubio y éste fingió lamentar que ellas no asistieran. Ordenaron y se pusieron a conversar. Pronto las cosas fluían de nuevo, con tranquilidad y armonía entre ellos. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto juntos. Rachel sentía que un poco de su vida regresaba a ella, cuando Charlie estaba a su lado. El rubio se armó de valor y tomó la mano izquierda de la morena entre la suya –Gracias por darme una oportunidad. Prometo que no te defraudaré –le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras su pulgar acariciaba la mano de Rachel. La morena se perdió un momento en esos hermosos ojos. La caricia de su pulgar se sentía tan bien, ella se sentía tan bien. Se la estaba pasando bien y entonces la culpa le entró, por qué ella disfrutaba de la vida, cuando Quinn no estaba. Miró el agarré de manos y se soltó. –No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas Charlie, tú me caes muy bien pero yo siempre voy a amar a Quinn y nadie, nadie podrá ocupar su lugar, jamás –le dijo de forma firme. Quinn tenía sentimientos encontrados, adoraba ver cuando la quería Rachel pero el saber que nunca habría algo más con ella, en ese cuerpo, le partía el alma. –No te preocupes Rach, yo lo sé. Sé lo que ella significa para ti y me conformo con ser sólo tu amigo. Y créeme, no trato de ocupar su lugar _*ese lugar ya es mio*_ –dijo, regalándole una sonrisa. –Bien, porque yo te quiero y no quiero lastimarte. -*_Si supieras lo que sufro*_ No te preocupes.

Quinn llegó destrozado a casa. Estaba cansado de tener a Rachel tan cerca y no poderle decir, gritar quien era. Su madre lo vio y enseguida notó que algo no andaba bien. Le preguntó que sucedía y Quinn le explicó todo. Judy lo abrazó fuertemente. –Ella no podrá ser para mí. Nunca le podré decir cuanto la quiero. Jamás me amará, porque está enamorada de mí ¡Ja! –rió con ironía –¡Irónico! Que asquerosa es la vida. Creo que hubiera sido mejor no volver –¡No digas eso Quinn! –lo regañó su madre –Aún hay esperanza. Aún puede descubrirlo. Aún pueden pasar muchas cosas. ¿Entiendes? –lo obligó a verla a los ojos –No te rindas, no lo permitiré. Quinn sintió tanto alivio de tener a su mamá. Se sintió reconfortado por sus palabras y le prometió no rendirse.

* * *

otro cortito ¿prefieren cortitos, mientras actualice?  
Gracias por los comentarios :) ¡eres la ley!

Seré cruel y mataré la ilusión de varios (No me odien)... lo que está pasando, No es un sueño. Sorry!

como dije, la historia "ya está" sólo tengo que escribirla

Saludos! :*


	10. La intervención de Judy

Con el paso de los días, Rach y Quinn ya estaban como antes o incluso mejor que antes. Había tanta unión, comprensión, camadería… entre ellos. Siempre se la pasaban tan bien juntos. Sin embargo, para Quinn seguía siendo difícil tratar a Rachel como una amiga que 'apenas conoces'. Tratarla como Charlie y no como Quinn.

Ya se había hecho costumbre que Quinn llevara a casa a Rachel todos los días, después de la escuela. Rachel cantaba la canción que se escuchaba en la radio. -¿Rachel? –la interrumpió el rubio -¿Si? –Me preguntaba, es decir, si no tienes algo más que hacer, digo si quieres, am ¿saldrías conmigo este sábado? -Quinn sabía que era mala idea lo que iba a hacer, podría ahuyentar a la morena, después de todo Rachel le había dicho que no intentara nada, pero se iba a arriesgar. Tenía que darlo todo o nada. -¿Te refieres a una cita? –interrogó Rachel –Si- confirmó Quinn. –Lo siento Charlie, tú sabes mis reglas. No puedo salir contigo y por favor no insistas, si no quieres que terminemos mal –Quinn resopló pero no insistió, no quería hacer enojar a Rachel –Bien, de acuerdo. Lo siento –Llegaron a casa de Rachel, esta se despidió y entró a casa.

Quinn le contó a su madre lo sucedido. Judy se cita con Rachel en un restaurante, sin decirle nada a Quinn. Judy sólo quiere ver la forma de ayudar a su hija. Rachel llega y se saludan. Se sientan a la mesa y ordenan –Dime Judy ¿por qué querías verme? Digo, sabes que adoro pasar tiempo contigo, pero se me hizo muy raro que me citaras aquí. Siempre nos reunimos en tu casa y bueno, aparte me pediste no comentar nada –divagó la morena –Mira Rach, antes que nada, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero, eres como una hija para mí; y sabes también lo mucho que adoro a Quinn, pero por el amor que ella te tien… tenía tengo que intervenir. Ella jamás hubiera deseado que su partida te afectara al grado tal de vivir en una depresión total. –Rachel hizo intento de decir algo, pero la mujer rubia no la dejo –Lo sé, lo sé, la amabas tanto y ella era tu mundo. Nadie va a negar eso, nadie te va a quitar eso, pero tú aún vives y debes disfrutar de la vida. Dime algo ¿has salido con alguien desde que ella se fue? Me refiero a una cita –No, claro que no y jamás lo haré –dijo muy segura Rachel -¿Ves? Eso es lo que me preocupa, eres tan joven y para ti el mundo ya se ha acabado. Te estás cerrando a la vida, te estás privando de ser feliz. Mira a Charlie, él es un buen muchacho, te quiere y tú no le quieres dar la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor_ *sólo quiero que salgas con él, que te des cuenta de que él es Quinn, que abras los ojos y veas que ella aún está aquí y quiere hacerte feliz*_ -Sí le doy la oportunidad, pero como amigos. No me molesta salir con él y conocernos, mientras él entienda que jamás pasará nada entre nosotros. Lo aprecio mucho, es un gran amigo y apoyo, pero eso es todo –comentó la morena, con algo de duda en su voz -¿Segura? ¿Estás completamente segura de que no sientes nada más que amistad por él? –Rachel tragó saliva –Yo, yo am… no te mentiré, él me confunde pero yo amo a Quinn y creo que es por eso que siento cosas por él –Judy puso cara de extrañeza –No entiendo –Las cosas que me llaman la atención de él, son cosas que me recuerdan a Quinn –Judy quiso sonreír pero se aguantó –No lo sé, lo que me llega a atraer de Charlie son los detalles tan similares que tiene con Quinn. Dirás que estás loca, pero así lo siento. Y por eso no puedo salir con él, darle ilusiones, porque no sería él a quien quiero, sería la parte de él que me recuerda a Quinn. Y eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos. –Entiendo –dijo Judy –Pero mira, si al menos dices que sientes algo, lo que sea, dale una oportunidad, sólo una y ve que pasa –Judy estaba contenta de saber que Rachel si había notado el parecido entre Charlie y Quinn y quería que Rachel aceptara acercarse más a él, porque tal vez eso propiciaría a que la morena se diera cuenta de todo. –Por favor Rachel, prométeme que le darás un chance, por mí –le dijo, poniendo su mejor carita de Gato con Botas. Rachel no podía decirle que no a Judy, la quería mucho. –De acuerdo, pero sólo una ¿eh? –dijo con algo de resignación, aunque muy en el fondo no le molestaba salir con Charlie en una cita.

Quinn llevaba a Rachel a casa, después de otro día de escuela. –Y dime Charlie ¿aún quieres llevarme a algún lado el sábado? –el pobre rubio casi se sale del carril. Voltea a ver a Rachel para ver que no esté bromeando -¿Si? –dice no muy convencido –Bien, pues el sábado te espero en mi casa puntual a las ocho. Puntual ¿eh? que no me gustan los impuntuales –Lo sé –murmuró Quinn –De acuerdo, nos vemos a esa hora. Es más, estaré 7:58 –dice, guiñándole un ojo –Perfecto, nos vemos. –Se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla y entra a casa.

* * *

¿qué tal? ya habrá cita ¿q pasará?

gracias por los comentarios, muchas gracias a todos. enserio q los leo y me encantan las cosas q escriben

Saludos!

Es cierto, Rachel debería ser la primera en darse cuenta porque cuando quieres y conoces a alguien tan bien pues le reconoces en cualquier lado, cuerpo, etc. pero ps si Rach se diera cuenta tan rápido no habría historia. Y cierto q este fic tiene drama, pero no es un drama ¿me explico?

(alpha briss) ya sabes doblar la ropa al estilo oriental ;) el coche salió 'de la nada' porque su misión era matar a Quinn, porque 'era su hora'


	11. Gardenias

Llegó el sábado. Quinn estaba súper nervioso, no sabía que podría pasar en la cita. No tenía idea de que ponerse, no tenía mucha experiencia en como un chico se viste para una cita. Al final, se puso una ropa casual pero elegante; se veía muy guapo.

Rachel no estaba mejor, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa también. No entendía porque si Charlie no le gustaba, se ponía tan ansiosa por una cita con él. Se probó varias prendas de ropa y no se decidía por ninguna. Al final, optó por dejarlo a la suerte. Escogió sus cuatros vestidos favoritos, los que más le gustaban, con lo que más cómoda se sentía, y con los que mejor se veía. Los colocó sobre la cama y decidió la prenda final con base en un De Tin Marín De Don Pingüe. El ganador fue un vestido azul marino muy lindo. Su maquillaje era relajado y natural, y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, en ondas.

A las 7:57 Quinn estaba llegando a la casa de Rachel. Bajó del auto, respiró profundo y tocó el timbre. Leroy, el padre de Rachel le abrió. –Hola Charlie ¿cómo estás? Adelante, pasa –le saludó el hombre –Buenas noches Leroy. –Los padres de Rachel ya conocían bien al muchacho y tenían buena relación con él. Quinn entró a la casa y pasó a la sala, donde Hiram también lo saludo. –Rachel bajará en un minuto –dijo Hiram –Gracias –contestó el rubio, sonriendo para sus adentros, pues sabía que aunque Rachel exigía puntualidad, ella siempre tardaba 10 minutos más de la hora pactada. Quinn estaba acostumbrada, pues siempre que salían a algún lado a pasear juntas, antes del accidente de la rubia, y Quinn pasaba a buscar a Rachel, así sucedía. Pero a Quinn no le importaba esperar, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que la espera valía la pena, pues aunque Rachel vistiera gracioso, con suéteres de animales, para ir a la escuela, cuando se trataba de salir a cenar, bailar, etc. ella siempre se esmeraba en su aspecto, y siempre lograba vestirse linda y sexy. A Quinn le fascinaba verla toda arreglada, porque aunque la Rachel colegiala era su favorita, también amaba ese lado sensual de la morena.

Quinn platicaba con los Berry de cosas banales -Y ¿cómo está Judy? –le preguntaron –Muy bien. Gracias –contestó. Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Rachel comenzó a bajar. Quinn se acercó al final de las escaleras. Se quedó quieto, observando cada detalle de la morena, quien se veía hermosa. El corazón del rubio latía a prisa y sus ojos brillaban. -_*Es tan hermosa* _-pensó. Rachel le sonrió –Hola –Hola –contestó con dificultad Quinn. –Están bellísima Rach. Enserio, sin exagerar, eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto _*eso es algo que siempre te quise decir*_ -Rachel se sonrojó un poco –Gracias. Tú te ves muy igual _*este chico sí que sabe que decirle a una mujer* _-Toma –dijo Quinn, dándole a la morena un pequeño ramo de flores, que había tenido escondido tras su espalda. Cuando Rachel vio las flores, quedó pálida.

* * *

**[[Flashback]]**

-Rachel, ¿por qué lo niegas? Lo sé todo –le decía Quinn a la morena –No sé de que me hablas –negaba la morena, haciéndose la desentendida –Tú le dijiste que regalarme –acusaba la rubia –bien, bien yo sé lo dije –confesó Rachel.

Antes de salir del closet, Quinn salió con un par de chicos, nada serio, pero fueron buenos muchachos a los que llegó a apreciar mucho. Iba a ser su aniversario de un mes con el chico que salía en ese momento y el chico no sabía que darle, así que éste recurrió a Rachel. –Ayúdame, ¿qué puedo darle? –La morena sabía que un mes no era gran cosa y aparte a Quinn le gustaban las cosas simples, así que supuso que flores sería una buena idea. Rápidamente pensó en alguna flor bonita, que no fuera la típica rosa. -¡Gardenias! –fue lo que salió de su boca, pues eran sus favoritas –Regálale un ramo de Gardenias, con adornos en verdes que hagan juegos con sus ojos y escríbele una nota poética, haciendo una metáfora de sus ojos con el color verde. Aunque claro, sus ojos no son verdes, son avellana, pero bueno –comenzó a divagar la pequeña mujer –Gracias, gracias –la cortó el chico, porque sabía que Rachel Berry nunca se callaba.

El muchacho terminó dándole el regalo sugerido a Quinn, con una nota que decía: Lo verde realza la belleza de la flor, como tus ojos realzan tu belleza, amor. A Quinn le encantó el regalo, creyó que era un detalle de lo más lindo. Pero al pobre chico, se le escapó que Rachel le había dado la idea; Quinn no podía creerlo y le gustó aún más el regalo.

-Bien, bien yo sé lo dije –confesó Rachel. Quinn sonrió enormemente –Muchas gracias Rach, enserio que me gustó el regalo ¿cómo pensaste en las gardenias? –cuestionó la rubia –Son mis favoritas –le contestó la morena –Oh _*nota mental, las flores favoritas de Rachel son las gardenias*_ Que bien –ambas sonrieron.

* * *

Cuando Rachel vio las flores, quedó pálida. Quinn sabía que era un riesgo haberle llevado esas flores, pero lo había prometido a su madre hacer todo lo posible para que Rachel se diera cuenta de que él era Quinn. -¿Rachel? ¿Pasa algo? –La morena logró reaccionar. Le había prometido a Judy poner de su parte, aparte en el fondo sabía que la mujer tenía razón, no era saludable deprimirse por cada cosa que le recordara a Quinn –No, no. Todo bien –logró regalarle una sonrisa –Es sólo que me sorprendiste. Las gardenias son mis favoritas ¿sabes? –_*Claro que lo sé pequeña*_ ¿Enserio? Pues que bien. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el detalle. –comentó el rubio. No sabía si era bueno o malo que Rachel no hubiera hecho comentario alguno sobre las flores y Quinn. -¿Nos vamos? –preguntó la morena -Claro –Contestó el rubio, dándole el brazo para que Rachel se le uniera.

Caminaron hacia la puerta –Ya nos vamos papis –avisó Rachel –Bien, cuídense –contestó Leroy –Charlie, ya sabes, queremos a nuestra hija de vuelta a la una y media –agregó Hiram –Sí señor –Rachel y Quinn salieron de la casa. –Me cae bien ese muchacho –comentó Leroy –A mí también –respondió Hiram –Pero… –se voltearon a ver –No es Quinn –completó Leroy la frase de su esposo –No es Quinn –confirmó Hiram.

* * *

Saludos a todos!


	12. El vino de El Árbol

Quinn le abre la puerta del auto a Rachel para que suba, una vez que ella está adentro, el rubio cierra la puerta y sube a su lado. Arranca el auto y comienzan a andar. –¿A dónde vamos? ¿Escoges tú o escojo yo? –pregunta la morena –Lo siento Rach, pero ya tengo reservaciones en un lugar –le dice gentilmente Quinn -¿Si? ¿Dónde? –pregunta curiosa Rachel –Es una sorpresa –dice el rubio –Ay dale, dime –le ruega la morena –No, no. Tendrás que esperar y ver –Bueno –contesta con resignación Rachel -_*¿A dónde será que me lleva?*_ -_*Espero que te guste la sorpresa Rach*._

Platicaron de cosas sin importancia por un rato y luego un silencio cómodo los invadió. El estéreo del auto, proporcionaba música de fondo al ambiente. Ambos ya se habían relajado y disfrutaban de la cercanía y compañía del otro. Quinn condujo por un rato más y llegó a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad. Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio a donde habían llegado.

Quinn bajó rápido del auto y le abrió la puerta a la morena, ofreciéndole su mano. Rachel la tomó e ignorando la corriente que sintió, bajo del auto. Rachel aún observaba el lugar con algo de asombro -¿Qué pasa Rach? –Es, es, estamos en El Árbol –dijo al fin, bastante emocionada –Así es –contestó el rubio.

El Árbol era un restaurante vegano muy elegante, parte de una cadena de restaurantes muy importantes y que había abierto hacía apenas unos meses en Ohio. Cuando Rachel y Quinn se enteraron de que abriría ahí, acordaron que irían algún día. Estaban ahorrando algo de dinero, ya que el lugar era algo caro, cuando lo de Quinn pasó y por obvias razones ya nunca asistieron.

A Rachel le entró la nostalgia, no quería entrar a ese restaurante sin Quinn, se suponía que iría con ella, esa era la promesa. Sin embargo, pensó también en su plática con Judy y también consideró a Charlie, el pobre muchacho no merecía que le hiciera el feo, si se había tomado la molestia de reservar y llevarla ahí, ella iba a aceptarlo.

Quinn le ofreció el brazo a la morena y ésta cruzó el suyo con el del rubio. Caminaron hacia el restaurante y entraron. Rachel miró fascinada el lugar, era hermoso… la decoración, los aromas, todo. –Buenas Noches –saludó el encargado –Buenas Noches –contestó Quinn –Tengo reservación para dos a nombre de Fa… Mendoza, Charlie Mendoza –corrigió rápidamente –Mendoza, Mendoza. Aquí está, síganme por favor. Siguieron al encargado y tomaron asiento. El encargado les entregó la carta. A los pocos minutos una mesera se acercó a tomar su orden y enseguida vio a Charlie, le gustó, pero trató de ser profesional y disimular -¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó con amabilidad, mientras veía a Charlie, cosa que Rachel notó. –Nos trae un vino Clos des Papes, cosecha 2010 por favor ¿Estás de acuerdo Rach? –volteó a ver a la morena, para buscar su aprobación y ésta asintió. Rachel estaba sorprendida, aparte de Quinn, no conocía a alguien que supiera de vinos. –¿Y para comer? –interrogó la mesera -¿Rach? –dijo Quinn, para que la morena escogiera primero –La ensalada de pasta con vegetales, por favor –contestó -¿Y tú? –preguntó la mesera al rubio –Para mí, fritata de espagueti. Gracias –respondió –Enseguida –dijo la mesera, guiñándole un ojo al rubio, cosa que molestó a Rachel.

La mesera regresó con el vino y les sirvió –En un momento más estará su comida –dijo y se alejó. –Muy bonita la mesera ¿no? –comentó Rachel -¿Qué? –dijo Quinn, pues el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa –No me digas que te gusta –bromeó el rubio –No, claro que no. Sólo decía, con eso de que te anda sonriendo y guiñando el ojo –dijo la morena y Quinn captó algo de celos y sonrió para sus adentros –Entonces si no te gusta a ti, tendré que pedirle su número –jugó, pero a la morena no le hizo gracia –Como quieras –dijo y Quinn rio –Rach, era broma. No me interesa en lo más mínimo, ella o ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú –le aclaró, viéndola a los ojos y la morena se puso nerviosa –Este vino esta delicioso –comentó Rachel para desviar el tema –Si –le contestó el rubio, dejándola salirse con la suya.

Unos minutos más tarde, la mesera trajo su comida. Rachel probó su platillo y le pareció una de las cosas más deliciosas que hubiese probado. A Quinn también le gustó su comida. -¿Te gustó? –le preguntó Quinn –Sí, está delicioso ¿quieres probar? –Claro, ¿por qué no? –Rachel tomó un poco con el tenedor y 'crió' al rubio, dándoselo directamente en la boca –mmm Muy rico. Gracias –comentó Quinn –Ahora tú prueba el mío –agregó el rubio, tomando un poco con el tenedor y dándoselo a Rach, también directo en la boca. Un poco de salsa quedó en la comisura de los labios de la morena y Quinn la limpió con ternura y luego chupó su propio dedo. Rachel quedó encantada con esto, pero lo disimuló bien.

En el restaurante había música en vivo y una pista para que la gente bailara. Una vez que Quinn y Rach terminaron su comida, el rubio invitó a la morena a bailar y ésta aceptó. Se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Bailaron un par de cumbias y luego comenzaron las canciones lentas. La mano izquierda de la morena se unió a la derecha de Quinn, y su mano derecha la puso en el hombro del rubio y éste puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de Rachel. Mientras bailaban lentamente, Rachel acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Una balada comenzó y Quinn se sintió identificado con la letra.

Quiero que sepas que he cometido mis errores  
y mi peor castigo ha sido estar sin ti todo este tiempo

Quédate sólo un minuto  
hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de amor  
no quiero hablar de nada de lo que nos pasa  
me siento perdido

Sé que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara, pero así es la vida  
mucha veces cuando se ama, se lastima  
y me ha tocado amar y lastimarte

Yo te amé y te amaré,  
pagaré con lágrimas mi engaño  
y por hacerte tanto daño

Cuantas veces no estuviste a mi lado  
cuantas noches dormí solo  
cuanto tiempo estuve sin sentir tus besos

Te amé y en otro cuerpo yo te amaré  
Te besé, tus labios besé  
y en otra boca te besaré

Yo te amé y te amaré,  
pagaré con lágrimas mi engaño  
y por hacerte tanto daño

Estoy pagando las consecuencias  
me encuentro solo, me hace falta tu presencia  
yo muero si no estás conmigo  
me duele saber que sólo me quieres como amigo  
y a veces siento que la vida no tiene sentido  
que me perdone Dios porque contigo estoy perdido

Te amé y en otro cuerpo yo te amaré  
Te besé, tus labios besé  
y en otra boca te besaré

Yo te amé y te amaré,  
pagaré con lágrimas mi engaño  
y por hacerte tanto daño

Te amé y en otro cuerpo yo te amaré  
Te besé, tus labios besé  
y en otra boca te besaré

La canción terminó y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos avellana, pero se tuvo que aguantar. Se tuvo que aguantar gritarle a Rachel quien era él, se tuvo que aguantar abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, oler su pelo, besarla. Se estaba aguantando el dolor y el amor que sentía.

La banda avisó que se tomaría un descanso. Rachel se separó de Quinn y puedo ver en sus ojos que algo no estaba bien. -¿Qué pasa Charlie? –preguntó la morena –Nada _*Que no te puedo decir quien soy, que tengo que soportar escuchar de tus labios, que me llames Charlie y no Quinn*_ -¿Por qué? –dijo, dándole la mejor sonrisa que le salió –Nada, sólo preguntaba. ¿Nos sentamos? –Claro, vamos.

Regresaron a la mesa y tomaron un poco más de vino. Aprovecharon ordenar un postre cada quien. Platicaron y rieron. Era una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, aunque Rachel no lo admitiera. Bebieron un poco más de vino y decidieron que ya era hora de irse. El rubio pagó la cuenta, a pesar de que la morena insistió en pagar su parte, y salieron del lugar.

No es que estuviesen borrachos, pero habían bebido bastante y aparte sus casas estaban lejos; así que creyeron prudente, mejor regresar a casa en taxi. Subieron al taxi y le indicaron al conductor la dirección para llegar a casa de Rachel.

Rachel se acercó al rubio y susurró en su oído –Me la pase genial, esta noche –Quinn tragó saliva. Con la cercanía, Quinn sintió el aroma a vainilla de la morena. Aparte, con el movimiento, a Rachel se le bajó un tirante del vestido; todo esto, más el alcohol en su sistema, hicieron que el rubio no pudiera despegar los ojos de Rachel, quien miraba por la ventana el camino. Los ojos avellana subieron y bajaron por el cuerpo de Rachel. Observó su cuello, ese cuello que quería llenar de besos; observó sus piernas, esas piernas que tanto le gustaban. De pronto sintió algo extraño entre sus piernas propias. Su miembro viril comenzaba a despertar por culpa de la excitación. No es que estuviese completamente erecto, pero se podía distinguir en el pantalón. Quinn se puso rojo como tomate y trató de disimular la situación. Regresó a ver a Rachel, y para su suerte, ésta seguía viendo por la ventana, sin percatarse de nada. El rubio dejó de verla y comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, hasta que se le pasó. -_*¡Qué vergüenza! Que ventaja de las mujeres, en situaciones como éstas*_.

Llegan a la casa de Rachel, se bajan del auto y Quinn le paga al taxista –¿No te llevará a casa? –interroga la morena –Caminaré, no está muy lejos y necesito despejarme –contesta el rubio –De acuerdo. –Quinn acompaña a Rachel hasta la entrada de su casa. –Buenas noches Rach, enserio que me la pasé muy bien –Yo también Charlie –le dice con una sonrisa –Buenas noches –se despide el rubio –Buenas noches –contesta la morena y se acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos avellana atrapan a Rachel. La morena se pierde en ellos. Esos ojos y el alcohol, no la dejan pensar con claridad. El rubio y Rachel están cada vez más cerca, sus labios están a centímetros de encontrarse. De pronto, Rach ve la imagen de Quinn frente a ella. La morena sonríe y su primer impulso es lanzarse a sus labios y comerle la boca. La morena cierra los ojos y muy cerca de los labios del rubio susurra –Quinn –A estas alturas Quinn también ya tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el encuentro de sus labios, y por inercia le responde –Rach –la morena, al escuchar la voz masculina de Charlie, abre los ojos y viendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer se separa de él. –Buenas noches –dice rápidamente, Quinn apenas y logra abrir los ojos y enterarse de lo que está pasando, cuando Rachel ya había entrado a su casa.

Quinn camina frustrado a casa, pues esperaba ese beso, esperaba que el beso le diera a Rachel la pista que necesitaba para descubrir la verdad, y cuando la morena dijo Quinn, creyó que al fin se había dado cuenta. Pero también había una parte de él que estaba contento, porque Rachel había dicho su nombre antes de casi besarlo y eso significaba que aún la amaba mucho.

* * *

Disculpen cualquier error

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Pao Vargas: Se besaron una vez, cuando jugaron a la botella, ¿recuerdad? Cuando leí tu comentario fue así de Wow :0 porque era parecido a lo q iba a suceder en este cap. Bruja! jeje

Farfadette12: Sí son cortitos, porque ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo para andar escribiendo. Sorry! Me da curiosidad ¿Por qué te recuerda a Floricienta? Es que nunca la vi :P

Saludos! :)

P.D la canción original ni al caso con esto, ni es una balada, ni la letra dice eso, sólo la use de guía jeje (=


	13. Alejados

Rachel entró a su cuarto confundida. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro. Había estado a punto de besar a Charlie por haber visto a Quinn en él. Estuvo a punto de besar a alguien que no era Quinn, no podía ser. Decidió que hablaría con el rubio para decirle que le dé algo de tiempo, que se aleja de ella. Rachel tenía mucho miedo, miedo de los sentimientos que en ella crecían hacia Charlie. Estaba muy confundida y no quería sentir nada por el rubio, porque sentía que le estaba fallando a Quinn, pues la morena le había prometido que nadie ocuparía su lugar, que nunca amaría a nadie más que a Quinn.

Quinn le contó todo lo sucedido en la cita a su madre y también a Santana y a Brittany. Creyeron que lo positivo, es que había habido un acercamiento y que si la morena susurró el nombre de Quinn, era por algo. Dijeron que había sido un avance y que ahora que el rubio y Rachel eran más cercanos, la morena no tardaría en darse cuenta de la verdad.

El lunes en la escuela, Rachel se acerca a Quinn para hablar con él. –Charlie, tenemos que hablar -¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el rubio preocupado, pues puede ver en el rostro de Rachel, que algo no anda bien. –Escucha, no quiero lastimarte. Me la pase bien en nuestra cita -_*Que bien se escucha eso, nuestra cita*_ -pensó Quinn –Y eres mi amigo y todo, pero por el momento no puedo estar cerca de ti –El rostro de Quinn quedó pálido y algo se quebró en su interior. Creyó que había avanzado con la morena, que ahora serían aún más cercanos y ahora resultaba que ella quería alejarse de él. –En verdad lo lamento, pero quiero que te alejes de mí por un tiempo. –Pero Rach, ¿por qué? ¿hice algo malo? Dime –el rubio ya estaba desesperado –Tú eres genial, enserio, pero ahora no puedo lidiar con lo que me pasa… cuando estoy contigo –confesó en voz baja –Dime ¿qué te pasa conmigo? –¡No lo sé! ¿de acuerdo? –exclamó la morena –No sé que tienes que me haces sentir tan bien. Me agrada tu presencia y contigo me siento a gusto, tranquila, segura, en paz -¿Y eso es malo? –interrumpió el rubio –Sí, lo es. Es malo, porque la única persona en el mundo que me hacía sentir así, era ella. Es malo, porque no debo sentir nada por ti, porque amo a Quinn y nadie puede cambiar eso. Es malo porque, porque tú no me gustas. De ti me atrae lo que me recuerda a ella ¿ok? – un rayo de esperanza apareció -¿Te, te recuerdo a Quinn? –el rubio sonrió y eso no le gustó a Rachel –¡No es gracioso! –lo regañó –¿Ves? No podemos ni ser amigos, hasta que yo aclare mi cabeza -_*Maldición Rachel ¿por qué no te das cuenta?*_ -Por favor Charlie, te lo suplico, aléjate de mí –Pidió por última vez y se alejó de ahí. Quinn quiso golpear los lockers en el pasillo. No era justo lo que estaba pasando.

Más tarde, en clase de Glee, el profesor Will, preguntó si alguien quería cantar algo improvisado. Para sorpresa de todos, pues casi no participaba en solo, Quinn alzó su mano. –Yo quisiera cantar algo. Espero que les guste.

Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo,  
estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos,  
en silencio grito al miedo, que se despida y entre el sol  
quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quien soy yo,

No puedo más, no puedo callarme si yo te amo.

Si tú me quisieras  
bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti  
y si tú me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte feliz.

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí.

Tal vez es un poco arriesgado,  
quiero decirte que estoy temblando,  
y tengo miedo de que quizá todo sea en vano,  
yo te pido que hay que intentarlo.

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí.

Si me detienes, te digo desde hoy  
que aunque lo intentes, no lo decido yo,  
entre tanta y tanta gente le apareciste al corazón  
¿y qué hago yo? se enamoró, no puedo decirle no  
No puedo más, no puedo callarme si yo te amo.

Si tú me quisieras  
bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti  
y si tú me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte feliz.

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí.

Quinn terminó de cantar y todos le aplaudieron fuerte por su gran interpretación. Rachel tenía rostro serio, pero relajado. Trataba de hacerse la desentendida, pero sabía que el rubio le había dedicado la canción a ella. El profesor Will felicitó a Quinn y dijo que había tiempo para una canción más. La morena alzó su mano rápidamente pidiendo cantar ella. –Ojala disfruten de la canción

I see you blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist to understand what's going on baby

If you see something in my eye,  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me

It's just a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you

Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "for ever"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
I can't even commit to "maybe"

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me

It's just a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you

Rachel terminó su magnífica presentación y todos le aplaudieron de pie, como era costumbre. Quinn estaba serio. Con esa canción Rachel le decía que si bien tenía sentimientos por él, nada nunca iba a pasar entre ellos. Rachel esperaba que el rubio entendiera.

Los días pasaron. Rachel evitaba al rubio; si lo veía en los pasillos de la escuela, ella tomaba otro camino. Sólo en Glee tenía que verlo, pero ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras, así que Quinn decidió darle su espacio y dejó de asistir a Glee. La morena ya ni visitaba a Judy, con tal de no ver al rubio; sólo le llamaba por teléfono para preguntarle como estaba, y se mordía la lengua para no preguntarle por Charlie.

Los días se convirtieron en dos semanas. Quinn estaba deprimido y Rachel extrañaba al rubio. –Lo extraño ¿sabes? –dijo la morena en la soledad de su cuarto, creyendo que Quinn la escuchaba desde arriba –Él llegó a levantarme después de tu partida. Es un buen muchacho y no merece que yo no pueda quererlo. ¿Por qué te fuiste Quinn? No es justo. Te extraño tanto –dijo, ya en lágrimas.

Otra semana más pasó, la morena estaba encerrada en su cuarto llorando. Ese día era el cumpleaños de su Quinn, sería el primer cumpleaños de la rubia que no estaría con ella. Quería que aunque fuera por ese día, la rubia regresara a la tierra para poder desearle feliz cumpleaños, abrazarla y festejar juntas. No podía soportarlo.

Por otro lado, Judy, Santana y Britt le habían preparado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Quinn. –Sorpresa –gritaron las tres cuando Quinn entró por la puerta. El rubio no tenía la mejor cara, pero les sonrió y agradeció el gesto -¿Qué te pasa hija? –cuestionó Judy –Mi primer cumpleaños en este cuerpo –contestó –En verdad aprecio esto que hicieron por mí, pero desearía –Que Rachel estuviera aquí –completó su madre –Sí, ella y todos mis demás amigos de la escuela. –Lo lamento hija –No estés triste Quinn –pidió Britt –Te traje un regalo –le sonrió a Quinn y se lo entregó. –Gracias Britt.

Judy, la latina y Britt lograron animar un poco a Quinn. Se la pasaron bastante bien, comiendo pastel y contando anécdotas graciosas. Santana y Britt se despidieron y se fueron. –Voy a llamarle a los Berry, no quiero imaginarme como estará Rach hoy –comentó Judy –Lo sé –contestó Quinn.

Judy llama a casa de Rachel y Leroy le informa que la morena estaba en su cuarto y que no había salido, que estaban preocupados porque no había querido comer, y no la habían escuchado cantar en todo el día. Quinn se sentía tan mal, quería correr con ella y aunque sea como Charlie, animarla un poco. Leroy también le comentó a Judy su preocupación por el cercano cumpleaños de la morena, sabían que no tener a Quinn ese día iba a ser de lo peor. La rubia siempre planeaba algo genial y pasaban casi todo el día juntas; Rachel sólo volvía a casa porque sus padres también tenían derecho de estar con ella ese día. Quinn ya no podía soportarlo –Voy a hacerlo, voy a decirle la verdad –dijo decidido, parándose del sofá.

* * *

Que alguien detenga a Quinn! :O ¿le va a decir? jeje

¡Gracias a todos los q comentan!

farfadette12: ahh pues gracias por la información ;)

alpha briss: ajaja ese era el punto de esa parte, que diera gracia. Lamento q te hayan visto como una loca jaja

No debería decir esto, pero como me caen muy bien SPOILER habrá beso pronto SPOILER


	14. ¿La decisión correcta?

–Voy a hacerlo, voy a decirle la verdad –dijo decidido, parándose del sofá.  
-No, no puedes hija. Lo sabes –dijo Judy preocupada  
-Es que no lo soporto mamá. No puede dejar que Rachel este sumida en la depresión por mi culpa por el resto de mi vida. Al menos así, podré decirle que no se preocupe por mí y que siga con su vida.  
-Estás loca. No te dejaré hacerlo – dijo con firmeza su madre  
-Lo siento mamá, pero no estaba pidiendo tu permiso  
-Entonces, ¿quieres que te pierda? – dijo ya llorando -¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo? –Quinn no soportó ver así a su mamá y la abrazó  
-Mamá, yo te amo, demasiado, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Rach. Lo siento – y sin dejar tiempo de que Judy le diga algo, Quinn abandonó la casa.

Quinn salió rumbo a casa de Rachel. Se fue a pie para poder pensar un poco. Un impulso lo hizo sacar su celular y escribirle a Rachel "_**Rach, pequeña se q no quiere nada conmigo pero no puedo evitar preguntarme como stas hoy, se q esta fecha te afecta y, y solo quiero saber q stas bien"**_ tan pronto como apretó el botón de enviar, su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de la morena "_**C, se q te dije q te apartaras pero no sabes como te necesito hoy, es el cumple de Quinn, sabes? y la extraño más q nunca"**_ El corazón se le encogió al rubio. Su celular volvió a sonar "_**jaja q bella coincidencia, yo te escribí y al segundo recibo un msj tuyo, practicamente preguntándome lo q te acabo de decir. Estamos conectados. Gracias, enserio muchas gracias x preocuparte x mi"**_ Quinn le respondió a Rachel "_**cierto, estamos conectados ;) Por supuesto q me preocupo por ti, eres mi amiga Rach y te quiero mucho. Quisiera estar contigo para consolarte :3"**_ al minuto de mandar el mensaje, su celular sonó. Era una llamada de su mamá, la cual ignoró. El celular volvió a sonar, esta vez con otro mensaje de la morena "_**Pues ven, digo si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría verte" **_ El rubio sonrió ante el mensaje de Rachel y apresuró el paso a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Judy estaba muy preocupada por su hija. Llamó a Santana y le contó lo que había pasado. Santana prometió localizarla y convencerla de dejar esa locura de decir la verdad. La latina le avisó a Britt y salió en busca de su amiga.

_**"Ahí estaré Rach"**_ respondió el rubio. "_**Muchas gracias **__** No puedo dejar de pensar q si yo no la hubiera citado eso día, ahorita estaríamos festejando su cumpleaños y todo estaría bien"**_ Quinn no soportó ese mensaje; ahí estaba su Rachel, culpándose de nuevo por su muerte. "_**Rachel! te he repetido q NO fue tu culpa. Por favor deja de decir eso, no tienes idea de lo q produces en mi, cuando dice eso"**_ al segundo llegó la respuesta de la morena "_**Pero lo fue!"**_ Quinn sabía que no tenía caso discutir con Rachel por mensajes, y aparte no quería hacerla enojar y que ella cambiará de opinión sobre verlo. Ya se daría cuenta Rachel del porqué de sus palabras, cuando le dijera la verdad.

Ya estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Rachel, cuando Santana lo intersectó. -¡Quinn! ¡Charlie! –el rubio volteó.  
-Santana ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Tu madre me dijo lo que piensas hacer ¿estás loca?  
-Loca no, cansada. Harta de que Rachel esté así por mi culpa –dijo desesperado  
-Te entiendo, pero debes ser paciente. O al menos te hubieras despedido ¿no? De mí y de Britt. Porque estás consciente de lo que pasará ¿no?  
-Por supuesto que sé lo que pasará  
-¿Y aun así lo harás? –interrogó la latina  
-¿Tengo opción? – gritó -¡Mira! –dijo, mostrándole el celular a Santana –No sólo está triste, se culpa por mi muerte. Está tan deprimida que temo que cometa una tontería. Tú no entiendes. Ponte en mi lugar, ¿darías tu vida por la de Brittany? – preguntó con seriedad.  
-Por supuesto – dijo con seguridad –pero no es lo mismo –quiso objetar  
-Claro que eso lo mismo. Tú harías lo mismo que yo y punto  
-No, no es cierto –afirmó –Yo no haría algo tan egoísta – sentenció la latina, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos  
-¿Egoísta? ¿Cómo te atreves? Lo que estoy haciendo es todo, menos egoísta – afirmó, bastante enojado.  
-¿Enserio? Según tú, haces esto para que Rachel sea feliz, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo feliz que va a ser cuando te mueras frente a ella o cuando sepa que sólo dijiste la verdad por ella? si claro, lo bueno es que no quieres que se sienta culpable por tu muerte, pero no te importa el trauma que le vas a provocar - dijo con ironía la latina y Quinn quedó serio y callado –Olvídate de esta tontería, por favor Quinn – dijo suplicante  
-Tienes razón Santana, nunca pensé en eso. Creo que será mejor que le escriba una carta diciéndole todo y tú se la des y le expliques todo –Santana se le quedó viendo  
-¿Estás loca? ¡Es lo mismo! – lo regañó  
-Pero así no me verá morir –La latina rodó los ojos  
-¡Pero morirás! Y, escúchame bien Fabray o Mendoza o como te llames, ella jamás ¡jamás! te lo perdonará. Y estará igual o peor que ahora, sabiéndote muerta y culpándose por ello. Te lo advierto, tú sabrás lo que haces. –terminó de decir y se fue de ahí. Por el rostro del rubio, sabía que eso lo había hecho entrar en razón.

Quinn no pudo sacarse las palabras de la latina de la cabeza, ya no estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero sabía que Rachel lo esperaba, así que aun así fue a su casa. Tocó la puerta y Leroy le abrió.

-Buenas noches Leroy. Rach me dijo que viniera  
-Buenas noches hijo, pasa. –el rubio entró a la casa –Me da gusto que alguien la haga hablar hoy. Sube, está en su habitación, pero mucho cuidado con lo que haces – dijo en broma  
-Por supuesto señor Berry.

Quinn subió al cuarto de la morena y tocó la puerta, y no hubo respuesta. –Rach, soy yo –dijo volviendo a tocar. A la morena le brillaron los ojos, abrió la puerta rápidamente y se le lanzó al rubio, dándole un gran abrazo. Quinn la dejó quedarse ahí, todo el tiempo que Rachel quisiera. Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados en silencio, al fin se separaron. –No sabes cuanto te extrañé –se atrevió a confesar el rubio.  
-Yo también Charlie. Ven, tenemos cosas de que hablar –dijo, tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que se siente en la cama. Hablaron por horas, poniéndose al corriente y bromeando. Se estaban divirtiendo y por ese momento, Rachel dejó la tristeza a un lado. Ambos estaban evitando tocar el tema de Quinn y su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, la morena miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 11:30 pm. –Ya sólo queda media hora de su cumpleaños – comentó con nostalgia.  
-Si – comentó simplemente Quinn  
-Le preparé un número ¿sabes? –dijo con una sonrisa, pues no se lo había compartido a nadie  
-¿Un número? – interrogó el rubio  
-Sí, un número musical. Sé que es tonto, pero desde que se fue, casi todas las interpretaciones que hago en el Glee club son para ella, y hoy, el día de su cumpleaños no se podía quedar atrás –Quinn tenía miles de sentimientos por dentro  
-No es una tontería Rach. Es hermoso – afirmó con brillo en los ojos, mientras la veía.  
-Am ¿quieres, am quisieras escucharlo? –preguntó con una mirada de niña pequeña  
-Claro que si – le contestó, sonriendo. Rachel puso la pista y comenzó a cantar

_Feliz cumpleaños, felicidades en tu día amiga hermosa_  
_Que Dios te bendiga y que reine la paz en ti_  
_Te extraño y te amo y te mando abrazos donde quiera que estés…_

La morena cantaba con su bella voz, estaba sintiendo muchas cosas, cerró los ojos pero las lágrimas lograban escapar. Quinn no pudo contener las lágrimas tampoco. La canción terminó y el rubio iba a decir algo, pero otra pista comenzó y la morena, tan concentrada como estaba continuó cantando, dejándose llevar. Quinn se limitó a escuchar.

_No __quiero estar sin ti. Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así. Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie  
Si tú no estás aquí no sé qué diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas  
No quiero estar sin ti. Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así. Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño  
No puedo estar sin ti. Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire  
Si tú no estás aquí no sé qué diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas _

Rachel terminó la canción entre llanto y dolor. Quinn no estaba mejor, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. La morena abrió los ojos y visualizó al rubio llorando. Su corazón se conmocionó al verlo así. Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a ella para darle un abrazo. Quinn se mordió los labios para no decirle nada. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, llorando, dejando salir muchas cosas, hasta que se separaron. –Lo siento –dijo la morena  
-No tienes que sentir nada. Cielos Rachel, eso fue… no hay palabras. Lo que produces en mí cuando cantas, y el hecho de que cantes con tanto sentimiento canciones para m…Quinn. Odio verte así, llorando con tanto dolor por ella, pero, pero ya pronto terminará –Rachel lo miró raro –Terminará la noche –agregó –lo que quiero decir es que ya es tarde y será mejor que me vaya. Al menos que tú no te sientas bien y quieras que me quede. –Rachel notó que no tuvo mucho sentido lo que el rubio dijo, pero supuso que fue culpa de la situación lo que lo hizo hablar  
-No, no te preocupes. Tienes razón ya es tarde y creo que es mejor que esté a solas. Quiero un momento para descansar  
-Bien. Pues entonces me retiro.  
-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Ambos salieron a la puerta de la casa. –Gracias por venir –le dijo la morena, dándole un abrazo  
-No hay problemas. Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré –dijo, tocándole el rostro con la mano derecha. A Rachel pareció no importarle. Quinn miró esos ojos chocolate, aun llorosos, veía el dolor de su morena y por un momento perdió la cabeza –Rachel yo, yo –estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, decirle '_Yo soy Quinn_', terminar con su sufrimiento, pero no podía, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, su plan B, tampoco era buena idea –Yo, yo te amo – dijo casi en un susurro y la besó.

Con el roce de los labios del rubio, Rachel cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El beso era tierno, pero con algo de pasión. La morena siente fuegos artificiales y aunque una parte de ella quiere seguir, otra parte de ella se asusta por sentir eso; sólo Quinn le hizo sentir fuegos artificiales, sólo ella debe hacerla sentir así, no debería estar disfrutando de este beso. Rápidamente se separa del rubio. –Ve,ve,vete por favor –dice la morena en modo suplicante  
-Rach, por favor. Lo siento, yo…  
-Vete ¿si? –lo interrumpe  
-Rach –la mira suplicante  
-¡Largo Charlie! –dice algo alterada. Escuchar ese nombre, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Quinn pensó que un beso le daría la respuesta a su morena.  
-De acuerdo –dice triste y mirándola fijamente dice: –Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré… aun en la muerte – agrega y dándole un beso en la frente, se va. A Rachel se le movieron muchas cosas con esas palabras; eso y el beso la tienen aturdida, y como puede sube a encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

¡Gracias por comentar!

Pao Vargas: tienes razón, Quinn debe ser inteligente, pero ps Rachel es bien terca y anda encerrada en su mundo jeje  
al regalo de Britt no le di importancia, pero me gustó tu idea, así q si busco como adaptarla a la historia, la robaré ;)

alpha briss: Ni modos, tendrán q sufrirle un poco (?) mucho  
ajaja No andes de rodillas, porfa!  
nunca daré spoilers falsos ;) promise!  
Mil gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me haces reír y me animas a seguir escribiendo. thanks por se tan fan :P

Brisan: lo lamento, las cosas de la escuela no me dejaron actualizar pronto :( soy una mala, pero q bueno q te gustó la historia. Gracias por tus palabras

Yessenia: gracias por tu comentario y deje de poner negritas por cuestión de tiempo, pero en este cap separe los dialogos por renglones para ver si ya no se confunden ;)


	15. Sueños

Quinn caminaba a casa abatido, lleno de rabia, tristeza y miles de sentimientos. _*Esto es tan injusto ¿por qué morí? ¿por qué te amo? ¿por qué me amas? ¿por qué no puede decirte la verdad?* _-pensaba. No aguantó más y lanzó un grito al aire. Rachel no estaba mejor, tenía miles de sentimientos en el cuerpo y miles de pensamientos en la cabeza. Estaba confundida, sentía que le había fallado a Quinn, pero también recordaba el beso y no importa cuanto lo negase, lo había disfrutado. Sentía tantas cosas por el rubio, y a la vez, no podía dejar de amar a Quinn. No parecía justo. _*Quinn perdóname, perdóname por favor. Prometí que mi corazón siempre sería tuyo, y mis labios también. Tus labios fueron los últimos que bese y no quise volver a besar otros… hasta hoy* _-confesó abatida, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a la vez tocándose los labios y recordando la sensación de aquel beso. Siguió desahogándose con su Quinn hasta que se quedó dormida.

Esa noche, una batalla se desató en los sueños de Rachel, soñaba con Quinn y luego veía al rubio, recuerdos de ambos llegaban a su cabeza. De pronto los vio parados frente a ella, ambos le ofrecían su mano y ella no sabía que hacer. Veía a los dos y sentía cosas muy fuertes por ambos. Volteó a ver al rubio y luego a Quinn, quien le sonrió; esa sonrisa y esos ojos avellana fueron suficientes para que Rachel dejara las dudas y decidiera tomar la mano de la rubia. Quinn la tomo por la cintura y la morena rodeó su cuello con los brazos.  
–Rach, te amo –la morena sonrió ampliamente  
–Y yo a ti. Siempre lo haré – Sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que se fundieron en un beso. En ese momento la morena se despertó. Tocó sus labios sonriendo, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que Charlie y Quinn besaban casi igual. Se paró, tomó unas hojas de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta.

-Ya lo decidí papás. No hay más que decir –decía Rachel a sus padres  
-Pero hija, no crees que estás exagerando –comentó Leroy  
-No. Es lo que debo hacer y punto –dijo con confianza  
-Bueno, entonces no nos queda otra que apoyarte con tu decisión – dijo Hiram  
-Gracias, se lo agradezco. Sé que no será fácil, pero debo hacer lo que debo hacer  
-Así es hija, será difícil pero sabemos que tú sabes lo que haces –agregó Leroy  
-Bueno, los veo al rato. Deséenme suerte  
-Suerte –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Rachel salió de la casa con rumbo a su destino  
-Pobre muchacho – comentó Hiram a su esposo  
-Lo sé. Y pobre de nosotros ¿Qué haremos si nuestra princesa?

Rachel había decido irse por un tiempo. Tomar distancia, alejarse de todo y si se podía olvidarse de todo también. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza. Sabía que siempre amaría a Quinn, pero estaba consciente de que ella se había ido y sus sentimientos por el rubio eran reales y fuertes. Su cabeza era un desastre y su corazón también. Un tiempo a solas, le vendría bien. Le había escrito una carta a Charlie, explicándole las cosas, confesándole otras, disculpándose con él y básicamente, diciendo adiós.

-¿Ya abriste tu regalo? –preguntaba con ilusión Brittany al rubio  
-Britt, lo siento tanto nena, no he tenido chance. –Britt puso una cara de decepción -¿Te parece si lo abro ahorita? –agregó el rubio sonriéndole a su amiga  
-¡Si! – contestó con felicidad. Quinn tomó el regalo y lo abrió; sus ojos brillaron  
-¡Britt! ¿es acaso…? –preguntó emocionado, sosteniendo una cadenita con una cruz  
-Sí Quinn, es tu cruz – respondió con una sonrisa la joven rubia. –Cuando te pasó, lo que te pasó, a tu mami le devolvieron tus cosas y ella preguntó por tu cruz, pero dijeron que no llevabas ninguna cruz. Se nos hizo muy raro porque tú siempre la llevabas. A los dos días de que te fuiste de vacaciones al cielo, fui a la calle donde te atropellaron, porque Lord Tubbington me dijo, y vi que algo brillaba. Me acerqué a ver y… ¡era tu cruz, Quinn! –dijo emocionada –La agarré y vi que la cadenita estaba rota. Así que decidí guardarla para cuando volvieras – terminó con una sonrisa su historia.  
-Vaya que gran historia – dijo el rubio –Gracias Britt. Te quiero –agregó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.  
-Qué bello relato Britt – comentó Judy  
-Siempre he dicho que mi novia es un genio – agregó la latina  
-Bueno, en realidad el genio es Lord Tubbington. Él me dijo que fuera, él me dijo que Quinn volvería de sus vacaciones al cielo, y él fue el que me dijo que Charlie era Quinn  
-Comienzo a tenerle miedo a ese gato – bromeó Quinn  
-Yo también – dijo Santana, pero al parecer ella si hablaba enserio  
-¿No vas a ponértela? – preguntó Brittany  
-Am Britt, no lo sé. No creo que sea buena idea que ande por ahí con la cruz de Quinn – contestó el rubio  
-Pero tú eres Quinn – dijo la joven rubia  
-Pero eso sólo ustedes lo saben  
-Porfa Quinn –suplicó Brittany –Sólo por hoy, lúcelo para nosotras  
-De acuerdo – dijo Quinn resignado, poniéndose la cruz.  
-Bueno ¿y vas a decirnos para que nos citaste? – cuestionó la latina  
-Quería contarles lo que pasó con Rachel, ayer.

Quinn les contó a las tres, lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se desahogó, dejando salir todo.  
-Tranquila hija, piensa que por lo menos ahora, bueno no sé, serán más cercanos y ella se dará cuenta – trataba de consolarlo su madre  
-Madre, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ella no parece darse cuenta de nada? Estoy cansada, no puedo hacer esto y aparte no creo que ella este muy contenta con lo que pasó. Estoy segura de que está enojada conmigo. Ya les dije que me corrió.  
-Pero si se dejó besar es por algo – dijo Santana –seguro que siente cosas por ti. ¡Debe de! Eres su Quinn y ella debe sentir eso. Ese beso debió decirle algo. Tal vez por eso te corrió, porque se asustó  
-No lo sé, no lo sé –decía el rubio desesperado, cubriendo su rostro con las manos  
-¡Ánimo Quinn! ya verás que Rachel se dará cuenta y se pondrá contenta de saber que estás viva – lo consoló Brittany.  
-Gracias Britt, gracias a todas. Ustedes hacen esta situación soportable. No saben como me mata no poder decirle la verdad 'Hey Rach, soy yo, Quinn. Estoy viva… o algo así. -El ruido de un jarrón rompiéndose hizo que las cuatro voltearan a ver. El corazón de Quinn se detuvo cuando vio que había sido Rachel.

* * *

:O tómala! 0.o jeje

¿habrá escuchado Rachel? ¿qué pasará ahora?

Lord Tubbington da miedo, no?

GRACIAS por sus comentarios!

saludos! muak'


	16. Besos

Rachel conducía a casa del rubio. Sabía que iba a ser difícil decir adiós, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía como iba a reaccionar el rubio, pero estaba que lo tomara bien y sobre todo esperaba no lastimarlo.

Llegó a su destino y bajó del auto. Escuchó voces familiares y reconoció a Santana, Brittany, Judy y Charlie hablando, pero no podía distinguía sobre qué. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban  
-Gracias Britt, gracias a todas. –La morena iba a saludar pero por alguna razón no quiso interrumpir la plática -Ustedes hacen esta situación soportable -_*¿situación?* -_ No saben como me mata no poder decirle la verdad -_*¿la verdad?¿de qué hablará?*_ -'Hey Rach, soy yo, Quinn. Estoy viva… o algo así.

El rostro de Rachel quedó pálido, no podía haber escuchado lo que creyó haber escuchado. En su negación, dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con algo. El ruido de un jarrón rompiéndose la distrajo por un momento, cuando volvió a levantar la vista, notó que la miraban. Su vista chocó con la del rubio. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada con rostros indescriptibles, y las palabras morían antes de salir de sus bocas. Rachel notó la cruz en el cuello del rubio y su cabeza explotó en imágenes y recuerdos…

_–Mucho gusto, yo soy Charlie, Charlie Mendoza._  
_[Charlie cantando 'Wherever you will go']_  
_–Yo quisiera una pasta de Moñitos y un vaso de limonada, por favor_  
_[Charlie ayudándole a cargar sus libros]_  
_–Hola guapa_  
_-Dori es la mejor. Brittany: -Lord Tubbington me dijo que Charlie era Quinn.  
–Quinn no querría verte así_  
_[Charlie llevándola a El Árbol]_  
_El beso, los fuegos artificiales, la sensación de que Quinn y Charlie besaban prácticamente igual_

La noticia le pegó de golpe. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos chocolate. Se negaba a creer lo que su cabeza estaba diciendo. Quinn, al fin pudo moverse y caminó hacia ella, lentamente.  
-Rach –dijo suavemente, alargando el brazo para tocar a la morena, pero esta negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí. Quinn quiso ir tras ella, pero Santana la detuvo.  
-Espera Quinn, esto debió ser un shock para ella. Dale tiempo –dijo la latina  
-Pero tengo que ver si está bien. Tengo que explicarle –protestó Quinn  
-Hija no sabemos si puedes hacer eso. Tenemos suerte de que aún sigas viva – agregó Judy  
-Nosotras no dijimos nada, madre, ella lo escuchó. Tengo que hablar con ella, no me importa lo que pase

Quinn iba a seguir a Rachel, cuando vio la carta tirada en el piso. La levantó y vio que decía 'Charlie'. La abrió y comenzó a leerla mientras caminaba a casa de la morena.

**Querido Charlie:**

**¿Cómo estás? Estúpida pregunta ¿no? pero así se empiezan las cartas ¿no? Es que la verdad no sé ni como decirte lo que te tengo que decir. No mentiré más, te quiero, te quiero como amigo, pero también me gustas. Y el beso que me diste, fue muy lindo. Pero yo amo a Quinn, la amo con todo lo que soy, ella era mi vida. Siempre la amaré y no es justo para ti, querer a una mujer que nunca podrá entregarse por completo.**

**Disculpa por como te traté anoche, no merecías que te gritara, pero es que perdí los estribos por una simple razón; Quinn fue la última persona que me besó ¿sabes? y me quería quedar con ese beso, con el sabor de sus labios. No quería que su sabor se borrara de mí, y aunque tu beso fue lindo, afortunadamente su sabor aun lo tengo tatuado en mí. No debería decirte estas cosas, deben dolerte, pero yo sólo quiero ser sincera.**

**He decidido irme lejos por un tiempo. Espero que lo tomes con calma. Te voy a extrañar, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, necesito un tiempo, tiempo lejos de todo, ojala puedas entenderme. Te quiero Charlie, eres un gran amigo, el mejor. Enserio te agradezco por haberme dado tantos momentos divertidos y haber tratado de revivirme. Sin embargo, sigo muerta, siempre será así hasta el día en que la vuelva a ver.**

** Cuídate, Rach**

Quinn terminó de leer la carta entre llanto y sonrisas. Odiaba como Rachel se sentía, pero también adoraba saber cuanto la quería. Arrugó la carta entre su puño derecho; tenía rabia de la situación. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que Rachel estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Quinn al fin llega a casa de la morena y toca el timbre. No obtiene respuesta.  
-Rach, soy yo. Ábreme por favor –dice, ahora tocando la puerta con insistencia. Nadie contesta  
-Rach, sólo quiere saber que estás bien. Por favor abre, no me iré hasta que me abras la puerta.

A los pocos segundos, Rachel abre la puerta. Sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. A Quinn le parte el corazón la escena. Rachel está seria y no dice nada, pero se queda observando esos ojos avellana.  
-Rach yo… -trata de decir, pero Rachel le da una bofetada para luego fundirse en un abrazo con Quinn.  
-¿Enserio eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando? –decía Rachel aun en los brazos del rubio  
-Soy yo bebé, soy yo – contestaba Quinn, dándole besos en la cabeza  
-¡Me mentiste! –dijo la morena, separándose al fin de Quinn  
-No quería, pero tenía que. Lo juro. No decirte la verdad me estaba matando –se excusaba el rubio  
-¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera me importa, sólo me importa que estás bien. Que estás aquí… conmigo –dijo para luego besarlo. Sus labios se encontraron y Rachel volvió a ver fuegos artificiales; y si alguna duda le quedaba de que él era Quinn, ese beso las eliminó. Sus bocas se abrieron para dar paso a un baile de lenguas. En ese beso, estaban dejando salir todo lo que sentían. Se besaron por un rato más, hasta que el oxígeno faltó. Cuando al fin se separaron, se dieron cuenta que aún estaban en la puerta. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y pasaron a la sala. Ahí Quinn le contó todo a Rachel, quien por primera vez no habló en mucho tiempo y sólo se limitó a escuchar.

-Vaya, todo esto es increíble –comentó Rachel, una vez que Quinn terminó con su relato  
-Dímelo a mí  
-Quinn, lo siento tanto, por todo lo que te hice pasar  
-No Rach, no hay nada que disculpar. Tú perdóname a mí. Estabas sufriendo por mi culpa y yo no podía hacer nada  
-¡Exacto! No podías decirme. No es tu culpa. En cambio, yo te hice sufrir con mi actitud y mi tristeza  
-Tú tampoco sabías nada, Rach –dijo, acariciando su rostro –No es culpa de nadie, dejémoslo así ¿quieres?  
-De acuerdo –contestó la morena y se abrazaron de nuevo. El celular del rubio sonó. Eran Judy, Santana y Brittany preguntando que había pasado. Quinn sólo les dijo que todo estaba bien que luego les contaría los detalles  
-¿Y ahora que pasará? –preguntó Rachel, cuando Quinn colgó el teléfono  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Bueno, ahora que sé la verdad… -no supo como terminar la oración  
-No entiendo Rach. Todo sigue igual, yo sigo en este cuerpo, tú no puedes decir nada a nadie, aunque para ser honesto aparte de mi madre, Santana y Britt, sólo me interesaba que tú supieras la verdad. Y pues todo es igual. Yo no puede recuperar mi vida como Quinn –dijo desanimado  
-¡Sí puedes! – lo animó Rach  
-Rach, hay que ser realistas –La morena lo tomó de la mano  
-Podemos intentar que tengas una vida lo más parecida a lo que tenías. Yo estaré ahí contigo –Quinn le sonrió  
-Siempre lo estás –afirmó y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla  
-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? –interrogó la morena  
-¿Nosotros? ¿Te refieres a como amigos o como, como algo más?  
-Ambos  
-No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a tener algo conmigo, aunque esté en este cuerpo?  
-Quinn, lo único que quiero es estar contigo. No me importa en que cuerpo estés. Bien podrías estar en el cuerpo de medusa y no me importaría –Quinn sonrió –Sólo tendría que cerrar mis ojos y punto –bromeó –Además, ese cuerpo no está nada mal –jugó, guiñándole un ojo  
-Sabía que te morías por mis huesitos –siguió la broma –Te amo –A Rachel se le aceleró el corazón y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos chocolate. Era la "primera vez", que Quinn le confesaba su amor  
-Yo también te amo, Quinn –Quinn tampoco pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas. Escuchar al fin, directamente de la morena, que le amaba, seguido de su nombre, fue más de lo que podía desear. La pesadilla, por fin, había terminado.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un beso, el cual paso de tierno a pasional. La intensidad de los besos y caricias fue creciendo. Sin decir una palabra, la morena tomó la mano de Quinn y lo guio hasta su recámara.

Quinn se sienta en la orilla de la cama, con Rachel encima de él. El rubio comienza a besar el cuello de Rachel. Quinn siente una extraña pero conocida sensación; su miembro comienza a crecer por la excitación. Quinn se detiene por un momento, por la vergüenza  
-¿Qué pasa? –interroga la morena. Quinn señala sonrojado, con la vista, su entrepierna –Ah eso –comenta sin importancia, la morena –Bebé es normal, eres niño – dice, guiñándole un ojo  
-¿No te importa? ¿No crees que soy un pervertido? –cuestiona el rubio y Rachel le sonríe  
-Ya lo había sentido y no dije nada, ¿verdad? En realidad, me siento halagada, si está así quiere decir que en verdad te gusto ¿no?  
-Por supuesto, me encantas, pero… -La morena lo cayó con un dedo en la boca  
-Shh, no pasa nada bebé –comenta y se acerca a la oreja del rubio –Créeme, si yo tuviera uno, también estaría así –Quinn traga saliva –Porque te puedo asegurar que estoy toda mojada por tu culpa –agrega sensualmente, aun pegada a su oreja. Eso fue suficiente para Quinn, para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y besar a Rachel de nuevo.

Rachel le quita la camisa a Quinn, quien la ayuda con su blusa y brassier. Quinn se pierde en el pecho de la morena por rato, dando besos, lamiendo y succionando. Luego se pone de pie, cargando a Rachel, quien le rodea la cintura con las piernas; y se gira. Acuesta a Rachel en la cama y se coloca sobre ella. Comienza a dejar un rastro de besos por el cuerpo de la morena y le quita la falda y el calzón. Quinn sube por las piernas de Rachel, besándolas, y cuando llega a su destino, se pierde ahí. Rachel aprieta las sábanas con las manos, al sentir la lengua de Quinn dentro de ella. La morena mueve las caderas al compás de la lengua de Quinn.  
-mmm Quinn, oh Quinn –gemía. La morena arquea la espalda a medida que el orgasmo se acerca -¡Quinn! –grita, estallando en placer.

Quinn sube y le besa la frente  
-Te amo –le dice a su morena  
-Y yo a ti –dice, con dificultad, recuperando el aliento. –Ahora, a disfrutar los dos –comenta Rachel con picardía. Empuja a Quinn, para que ahora él este de espaldas a la cama. –Vamos a liberarte –dice la morena pues el rubio está atrapado en su pantalón y le está doliendo la erección.  
-Espera –dice Quinn, agarrando la mano de Rachel -¿Estás segura de esto?  
-Quinn, ya te dije que sólo me importa estar contigo.  
-Pero, pero Rach  
-Escucha, te amo y quiere esto. Además, si algún día iba a estar con un hombre, quien mejor que tú para eso.  
-¿Finn y tú, nunca…?  
-Claro que no. Mi primera vez tenía que ser contigo –le dijo sonriendo  
-Igual la mía –le contestó con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban felices de ser la primera vez de la otra.

Rachel abre el pantalón y libera al miembro de su prisión. Quinn y Rachel se miran. La morena se sienta a horcajadas sobre Quinn y lentamente se desliza sobre él. Se quedan así, quietos por un momento, hasta que Rachel se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro. Una lágrima sale de sus ojos chocolate.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? –pregunta preocupado Quinn  
-No, al contrario. Lloro porque soy feliz. Nunca creí que esto pasaría y aquí estoy, haciendo el amor con la persona que siempre desee, y aunque no es como lo imagine, es perfecto. Te amo Quinn  
-Yo más

Se besaron y poco a poco Rachel comenzó a moverse; el dolor se convierte en placer. Ambos están disfrutando cada momento. Se besan, acarician y gimen. Terminan al mismo tiempo y Quinn le da un beso en la frente a Rachel.  
-Eso fue maravillo –dice el rubio  
-Hermoso, amor –comenta la morena y se dan otro beso, para después acostarse abrazados y dejar que el sueño los venza.

Rachel comienza a sentir la luz del sol sobre sus ojos. Se mueve un poco y logra despertar del todo. Sonríe al recordar la noche anterior. Se gira y ve que está sola en la cama. Entra en pánico por un momento, pensando que todo pudo haber sido un sueño, pero nota que bajo las sábanas, está desnuda. Se estira y deduce que Quinn está en el baño o abajo. Cierra los ojos por un momento, no puede dejar de sonreír.  
-Buenos días guapa –escucha y sus ojos se abren de golpe. Conoce esa voz. Se gira y la ve, la ve ahí frente a ella. Su Quinn está sonriéndole, mientras sostiene una bandeja con comida.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? 0.o

Yo me pregunto... la casa de Judy no tenía llave o qué? Y los padres de Rachel, no escucharon los gemidos? magia de la ficción! la casa de Judy ni puerta tenía yo creo; y los papás de Rachel se fueron de vacaciones :P jeje

Quiero disculparme porque a mi correo no me llegaron todas las notificaciones de comentarios, entonces hubo algunos de los q ni estaba enterada :S

alpha briss: jaja gracias por el 'tierno como elote'  
ya sabes, yo siempre cumplo ;)  
volví, porque son vacaciones :B

Pao Vargas: yo insisto q espias gente jeje siempre adivinas q va a pasar :P

Muchas gracias a todos los q comentan! Muak

amenaza aquí: publicaré el sig cap, hasta q tenga 6 comentarios nuevos :O


	17. I'm back!

-Buenos días guapa –escucha y sus ojos se abren de golpe. Conoce esa voz. Se gira y la ve, la ve ahí frente a ella. Su Quinn está sonriéndole, mientras sostiene una bandeja con comida.

Rachel no cree lo que sus ojos ven. Se talla los ojos para "ver mejor". Quinn la mira divertida; está sonriendo, y Rachel cree que es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida; la rubia es una visión, un ángel, la perfección.

-Está bien Rach, soy yo –dice al fin Quinn, asentando la bandeja sobre el buró. –Volví –agrega, mientras le sonríe a la morena. Rachel se levanta de la cama y se lanza a abrazarla. Se pierden en los brazos de la otra, disfrutando de la cercanía. Rachel no puede creer que está entre los brazos de su rubia, sintiendo su calor, su aroma; la aprieta aún más a ella.  
-No entiendo ¿qué pasó? – interroga la morena confundida, separándose de Quinn  
-Ven siéntate conmigo – dice la rubia, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la cama –Te cuento, mientras desayunas –agrega, señalando con la cabeza la bandeja con comida. Quinn se levantó un momento para pasarle a la morena una playera y ropa interior. Rachel se puso la ropa y comenzó a desayunar mientras escuchaba a Quinn.

-Me desperté esta mañana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Te vi a mi lado y no podía ser más feliz. Me quedé viéndote; te veías tan hermosa mientras dormías. –suspiró -Acaricie tu rostro y decidí que te sorprendería con el desayuno. Me levanté y fui al baño. Iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y noté que algo faltaba entre mis piernas. Sorprendida me miré en el espejo y ahí estaba, ahí estaba mi rostro. Creí estar soñando, no sabía que estaba pasando. Me giré para llamarte y vi a Linda  
-¿Linda? ¿El ángel del que me contaste? –interrumpió Rachel  
-Sí, ella. Entré en pánico. No sabía que iba a pasar. Me llevaría con ella, me regañaría por haberte contado. No sabía…

_'Linda ¿Qué haces aquí?' –pregunté preocupada  
'Tranquila Quinn, vine en son de paz' –me dijo sonriendo  
'Dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en mi cuerpo? Es decir, me encanta, pero no entiendo' –estaba muy confundida  
'Es un regalo Quinn' –se limitó a decir  
'¿Un regalo?' – pregunté  
'Sí, un regalo de arriba' –me respondió señalando con la mirada hacia el cielo 'Escucha, el amor que tú y Rachel se tienen es maravilloso y aparte tu muerte fue un error. Sólo queremos tratar de remediar un poco lo que hicimos. Sabemos lo mal que la han pasado y te pido disculpas, en nombre de todos allá arriba'.  
'Linda, no sé que decir. Gracias' –dije, dándole un abrazo  
'En realidad, Él dio la orden de devolverte tu cuerpo. Ya saben lo que dicen, Él obra de formas misteriosas. Quien sabe, tal vez, siempre fue su plan'. –comentó, encogiendo los hombres 'Tal vez, hizo esto para que ustedes estuvieras juntas. No lo sé'  
'Sea como sea, gracias. Estoy tan feliz, nunca pensé que podría volver a ver mi cara al espejo'  
'Una última cosa' – me dijo  
'¿Ahora qué?' – pregunté  
'Aparte de tu mamá, Santana, Brittany y Rachel, no puedes contar esto a los demás. Es decir, puedes decirles que tú eras Charlie, pero sin entrar en detalles. Lo siento, ya sabes… reglas'  
'Bien, de acuerdo. Con tener mi vida de vuelta, soy feliz'  
'Me alegro. Cuídate Quinn. Ya nos veremos, pero no pronto ¿eh?' –me dijo, guiñándome el ojo  
'Eso espero' –contesté. Nos dimos un abrazo y luego desapareció. _

-Salí del baño y vi que aún dormías. Moría de ganas por despertarte y contarte todo, pero me aguante. Bajé a hacerte el desayuno y esperar que despertaras para darte la noticia.  
-Vaya, no me lo puede creer. Quinn, estoy tan feliz – dijo abrazándola  
-Yo también, Rach. Todo lo que desee está pasando. Tú conmigo y yo en mi cuerpo  
-Te amo –dijo la morena, dándole un beso a su rubia  
-Y yo a ti –contestó dándole otro beso –Y quiero aprovechar este momento para pedirte, oficialmente, como Quinn Fabray… Rach, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó con una sonrisa y ojos esperanzados  
-mm déjame pensar… Sí, por supuesto que sí –contestó, lanzándose a los brazos de Quinn y dándole un gran beso.

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad y la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevó. Rachel se recostó en la cama con Quinn encima de ella. La rubia le quitó la camiseta a su morena y ésta se la quitó a Quinn. Quinn besó el cuello de Rachel, quien dio un gemido, y luego pasó a sus pechos; se deleitó con ellos por unos minutos, mientras la morena acariciaba los de la rubia con las manos. Los calzones de ambas desaparecieron. Las manos de Rachel pasaron de los pechos de Quinn a acariciar el perfecto abdomen de ésta, y luego a perderse en el centro de la rubia, quien gimió al contacto. Quinn no se quedó atrás y también llevó dos dedos al centro de la morena. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos. No podían evitar gemir, el placer era demasiado. Ambas explotaron en multiorgasmos. Quinn le dio un beso a su morena en la frente.

Hicieron el amor durante toda la mañana, hasta que agotadas, se durmieron. Al despertar, se dieron una ducha juntas. Quinn le mandó un mensaje a su madre, y a Santana y Brittany, diciéndoles que les tenía una sorpresa. Rachel y la rubia comieron algo, y luego se dirigieron a casa de Quinn.

Judy, Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas en la sala. Rachel entró sonriendo  
-Hola chicas  
-Rach, mi niña ¿cómo estás? –dijo Judy -¿Quinn am Charlie… está contigo? –Rachel sonrió  
-Sí, Quinn está conmigo  
-Oh, lo sabes todo. ¿Ya todo se arregló? –preguntó Judy  
-Así es. Todo se arregló –contestó la morena  
-¿Esa era la sorpresa que nos tenía Quinn – cuestionó Santana -¿Por cierto dónde está?  
-Es algo mucho mejor –dijo Rachel –Y está afuera –agregó  
-¿Una sorpresa? ¡Amo las sorpresas! –comentó Brittnay  
-Cierren los ojos por favor, y Judy espero que tu corazón aguante esto –dijo la morena  
-Ay Rach, no me asustes –comentó Judy  
-Confíen en mí –dijo Rachel. Las demás cerraron sus ojos –Quinn, ya puedes pasar –La rubia entró en la sala  
-Hola chicas –Las tres reconocieron esa voz. El corazón de Judy saltó de gozo y abrió los ojos enseguida. Todas se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidas –Por sus caras, supongo que nunca habían visto a alguien tan hermosa –bromeó la rubia  
-Quinn volvió –dijo Rachel emocionada -¡Volvió!  
-¡Hija! –exclamó Judy con lágrimas en los ojos, levantándose y dándole un gran abrazo a su hija.  
-¡Maldita loca! –exclamó la latina, dándole un abrazo también  
-Quinn ¿ya te aburriste de tu disfraz de Charlie? –preguntó Brittany  
-Sí, pequeña. De ahora en adelante seré sólo Quinn –le contestó  
-¡Genial! Ya extrañaba verte así – dijo con una sonrisa la joven rubia y le dio un abrazo a su amiga también  
-No entiendo ¿qué pasó? –interrogó Judy  
-Siéntense, les cuento –contestó Quinn. Las cinco se sentaron a escuchar el relato de Quinn.

Cuando Quinn apareció en el Glee Club, nadie lo podía creer. Se limitaron a decir que ella era Charlie, sin entrar en detalles, como Linda ordenó. Todos estaban muy felices de saber que Quinn estaba bien y no insistieron con preguntas.

Rachel y Quinn vivían su relación abiertamente, y todos estaban contentos por ellas, sobre todo Judy, Los Berry, Santana y Brittany, quienes exclamaron: '¡al fin!' cuando se enteraron.

Una semana después de que Quinn recuperara su cuerpo, la rubia invitó a Rachel a una cena.  
-Gracias amor, gracias por traerme aquí… otra vez –dijo la morena, mientras cenaban en El Árbol  
-Prometimos que vendríamos juntas ¿no? Y aunque ya te traje. Tenía que cumplir mi palabra con Quinn Fabray –dijo, depositando un beso en la mano de Rachel.  
-Cierto. Pero si tienes que saberlo, me la pasé muy bien esa noche –comentó la morena  
-Ni que lo digas

Para recordar aquella cita, Quinn invitó a bailar a la morena. Caminaron a la pista y una canción familiar comenzó.

_Muy tarde, me he estado preguntando  
quien estará ahí para tomar mi lugar  
cuando me vaya necesitarás amor  
para iluminar las sombras de tu cara…._

-Esa es la primera canción que cantaste como Charlie en el Glee Club –comentó Rachel  
-Lo sé. La escogí para ti, si había una forma de llegar a ti, esa definitivamente era a través de la música. Quería que escucharas la letra y te dieras cuenta de quien era yo.  
-Cuando la cantantes, me dio la impresión de que la cantabas para mí, pero creí que sólo estaba imaginando cosas. Desde el momento que te vi en el cementerio, sentí algo por ti. Que tonta fui al no darme cuenta de las cosas  
-Eso ya no importa Rach, lo que importa es el ahora y que estamos juntos. Te amo  
-Y yo a ti –Se dieron un beso y siguieron bailando.

_Si pudiera, lo haría  
iría a donde quiera que vayas  
hacia arriba o hacia abajo  
iré a donde quiera que vayas…_

Dos días después de su cita, Rachel se encontraba en casa de Quinn. Habían quedado para ver una película. Invitaron a Judy a unírseles y aunque ella no quería hacer mal tercio, al final cedió. Judy esperaba en la sala, mientras la morena llevaba las palomitas y Quinn los refrescos a la sala. En eso, Rachel se sintió mal y soltó las palomitas. Quinn y Judy se apresuraron a sostenerla.

-Rach, cariño ¿estás bien? –preguntó Judy  
-Rach, ¿estás bien? –imitó a su mamá, la rubia  
-Sí, sí. No es nada, sólo ha sido un pequeño mareo. No sé que me pasa, me he sentido rara toda la mañana  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –interrogó Quinn  
-No quería preocuparte bebé. Sólo son nauseas, seguro que la comida me cayó mal. –Judy se le quedó viendo  
-Quinn, hija ¿puedes dejarnos un momento a solas? –pidió con dulzura a su hija  
-Pero mamá –se quejó Quinn  
-Por favor. Confía en mí. –Quinn dejó la sala resignada –Rach, cariño. Dime algo ¿últimamente sientes los, los, bueno, los pezones más sensibles? ¿Distingues olores con mayor facilidad? ¿Y estás cansada casi todo el tiempo? –Rachel la miró con extrañeza  
-¿A qué viene todo eso?  
-Sólo contesta, cariño  
-A decir verdad, sí. Creo que sí –Judy la miró seria -¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?  
-No, no es malo, es sólo que… -es que no puedo creerlo –dijo Judy –Rachel, acaso tú, tú… ¿le fuiste infiel a Quinn? – preguntó directamente  
-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿De qué hablas Judy? –cuestionó la morena confundida. No entendía nada  
-Bueno cariño, es que creo que tú… Rach, creo que estás embarazada –los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos. Quinn que regresaba a la sala, también quedó en shock con lo que escuchó y dejó caer el vaso con agua que traía para Rachel.

* * *

0.o orales! y ahora? Rachel estará embarazada? o serán sólo los tacos q le cayeron mal? Al parecer, algunas de ustedes no quieren que Rachel tenga bebés :P

Así es señoras y señores (?) Quinn volvió! volvió! Cuando comencé a subir caps y todos decían que por favor Quinn volviera, tenía que morderme los labios, pincharme los dedos y dar dos vueltas a la cuadra para no decirles que eso iba a pasar, pero ya. He esperado este cap por siglos.

Wow, muchos comentarios! :) gracias

alpha briss: Sí escuchó Rach, perdiste la apuesta X)  
ya ves? soy buena cuando quiero jeje

Nana: para q no mueras, ahí está otro cap ;)

Actme: Gracias por tus palabras, y sí, Quinn recuperó su cuerpo después de estar con Rachel

diannahalliwell: Gracias por tu comentario

Deli: pues ya viste, q escuchó la voz de Quinn ;)

Guest: puede que si sea embarazo, puede que no

Pao Vargas: No te preocupes, no se llevarán a Quinn a ningún lado... por el momento (?) jaja y Sí, "recuperará" su vida, sólo que nadie perderá la memoria

CG: Y ahora qué?

Guest: Si hombre, esos jovenes de ahora que no usan protección jeje

farfadette 12: Ya ves que si se puede, todo se puede :P

Guest: Al fin!

Guest: Así es, se responsabilizaron. No son tan crueles ;)

Besos a todos!

últimos capítulos chan chan chaaaan :S


	18. AVISO

Ya sé, ya sé q tengo años sin actualizar, y por eso les pido una enorme disculpa. Primero estuve ocupada con cosas de la escuela, y cuando al fin tuve una semana libre, mi computadora murió :S en fin ... no sé cuando subiré capitulo nuevo, pero de que termino la historia, la termino. Gracias por sus comentarios y por aguantar la espera. Saludos a todos!


End file.
